Wolf's Moon
by wellhello2u2
Summary: When the werewolf bonding ceremony began Yami had planned on following his grandfathers wish of choosing Anzu, but his pack alpha Kaiba seems to have other plans and doesn't seem to care whether or not Yami agrees. Yaoi. MPreg. M for later.
1. The Bonding Ceremony

A/N: Ok so last week was just awful, so in order to take my mind off of it I just started typing away and this is what came out. Let me know if you like it and I'll continue both this story and the other one I'm working on giving both equal time.

This is unbetaed.

Pairing: Seto + Yami

Warnings: This is yaoi. That mean boy X boy. That means man love. There you have been warned, so if you don't like I have the solution. Don't read. Flames will be disregarded. This story will be M in future chapters.

Possible MPreg

One last warning: I feel odd having to write this as a warning but you never know. There is a brief mention of religion in this chapter. I'm not saying anything about that religion or religion in general, mostly just the people and time period, like the ones from the Salem Witch Trials.

Disclaimer: This is a not-for-profit fanwork and I do not own any of these characters.

Setup for this fic:

- AU. Werewolf fic.

- Ages of characters: Seto 23, Yami 18

* * *

><p>Prologue: A Brief History Lesson<p>

* * *

><p>Wolf Moon. It is a name given by Native Americans to the January full moon. The reason for the name has, with modern times, changed and adapted as the knowledge of man turned to technology, forsaking anything fantastical as just that, a fantasy.<p>

The idea behind the name itself as decades passed soon became a footnote in Native American history books claiming it to be named for the hungry wolf packs whose howls increased in that month as winter was coming to an end and hunger threatened.

It is only certain societies that know of the truth behind the name, and in reality modern day scholars weren't too far off. Yet it was not food the wolves hungered for, it was something much more primal. They hungered for a mate.

Most would dispute this claim stating that it is a known fact that the wolf mating season is in February, when food isn't as scarce. This is true, but these wolves weren't normal wolves, they were werewolves.

Like their normal wolf counter parts werewolves would more often than not mate in February. So why than would January be considered Wolf's Moon and not February? The answer is simple, January was the bonding month, the month that any unmated wolf would have the opportunity to be bound to the wolf they had chosen to live their life with.

And the rush, the excitement, the joy, and the rage in that month alone, due to one simple bonding ritual, caused the wolves to howl their emotions to the sky, and that was enough to make those of other species take notice. That even included occasional groups of humans. It was not often though that the humans choose to take off their blinders and see the almost unexplainable world around them. Usually it was only people more open to the supernatural that noticed the odd behavior from the wolves that stood almost a quarter larger than their full wolf counter parts.

It was centuries ago that the werewolves were a thriving species. They didn't only live in the Americas, but on every continent, with the exception of Antarctica. For the most part though their existence was kept secret, their small numbers and unique anatomy making them cautious. If they were to reveal themselves they knew they would be persecuted for being something different and unknown.

Some American packs were the exception for some time however, and they and the native tribes men of the country would sometimes live side by side, though hardly ever saw eye to eye. So it was that when the first colonists crossed the Atlantic they were not only be greeted by those they would call Indians, but also the Werewolves, though for some time they didn't know that fact.

At first all went well. There was some suspicion and unease on all sides but within a few months a sense of calm settled between packs, tribes, and settlers alike. That was at least until the first change was seen by the new settlers.

It was a simple hunting trip when a young wolf male transformed in front of the eyes of the very men he was hunting with, simply assuming that they knew the act of shifting from man to beast was possible. But the men, a god fearing people, quickly assumed he was a demon and among the chaos that erupted the young werewolf was shot between the eyes.

The colonists dragged the body back to the settlement and told a harrowing tale of the native man who changed before their eyes and attempted to tear them to shreds in a crazed frenzy.

After some deliberation the settlers decided this to be a sickness of a tribe that had succumbed to the devil and they had no choice, in order to protect themselves they had to exterminate the threat.

Not long after that the small unprepared pack was attacked, none but a single wolf made it out alive, bleeding heavily and barely breathing, but alive. He ran for two days, determination and rage the only thing keeping him moving. At night fall of the second day the barely alive wolf had finally made it to the neighboring wolf pack. He died at the feet of his fellow wolves but not before telling them of the tragedy, and not before they promised him revenge.

The colonists didn't stand a chance against the vengeance seeking pack, and only a week after the death of his pack the young wolf got his wish. An eye for an eye, blood for blood, a tragedy for a tragedy, and the town of Roanoke was no more.

This wasn't the only event like this and soon word spread across the Americas to other packs. There was a new threat in their territory, a threat that grew in staggering numbers as the years passed, and so they made the same decision as their counterparts across the seas, they went into hiding, and their over sea brethren, hearing of these mass slaughters only became more cautious of ever letting their existence known to the outside world.

And so, for the most part the werewolves kept their wolf selves in the shadows, all the while blending in as best they could with day to day humanity.

It is for this reason that the werewolf numbers continued to dwindle. As the wolves blended in with society they pushed their wolf half to the side believing that if they ignored it it would go away and they could be normal, and it worked.

Within a century of the Incident of Roanoke, as they came to refer to it, the wolf population was halved. With another century a fourth of that half was lost. In modern days wolf packs are scattered. Most have jobs, live in cities, blend in and act normal, and though they don't turn their wolf half away completely the traditional werewolf has been tamed. But there are some traditions that would never go away, one of which is Wolf's Moon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Bonding Ceremony<p>

* * *

><p>The Call was running through his veins, an anger not normally his own was stirring in his very blood. He wanted nothing more than to shift, to discard the weak and cumbersome human form and just run from the clearing into Domino Forest that was so temptingly close, but he held himself back. As much as his wolf wanted to break free it also knew he must follow his Alpha, so he waited.<p>

"Where the hell is Kaiba?" The tall blond next to him complained. "We should be out there already, but no, we're stuck here like lazy bums because our so called Alpha couldn't be bothered with his pack."

"Might as well stop complaining about it Jou," His even taller brunette friend responded, "it's not going to make him come any quicker."

"I don't care if it doesn't, it makes me feel better damn it! Not to mention even though the snow's almost gone, I'm still freezing off the family jewels. They'll be kinda important next month ya know. What about you Yami how do you feel about our oh-so-wise leader being late?"

Both of his friends turned their attention his way, in a way looking toward him for guidance. To any other pack this would have been an unheard of experience. His friends towered over his 153 cm stature at 178 cm and 180 cm respectively and not to mention they weighed a great deal more as well. More often than not the large wolves would be of a higher rank than the diminutive ones in the proverbial pecking order, but Yami was a special case.

What he lacked in height and weight he made up for in speed and strategies, with those combined, not to mention a knack for fighting, he was declared the unofficial Beta of his pack. The only one who hadn't acknowledged him as Beta was the Alpha himself; therefore it was never made official. Not that Yami minded one way or the other.

Looking up to the sky Yami scowled, judging from how dark it had gotten the ritual should have started an hour ago. "I'm going to have to side with Katsuya on this," he said "Kaiba is interfering with a very serious and vital ritual. I will speak with him about this before the night is out."

His blond friend humphed in irritation. "Ya well I think I'll talk with him right as soon as he gets here. Just 'cause he snuck and bribed his way up to the top doesn't mean I'm gunna roll over and put up with this shi… oh well speak of the devil."

Yami and Hiroto turned their heads and sure enough with some concentration could hear the sound of tires through dirt and smell the distinct aroma of car fumes.

The others soon heard it too and a hush fell over the twenty or so wolves as a sleek black limo pulled into the clearing.

Watching as his brunette alpha climbed out of the vehicle and sauntered over to the small group of elders Yami tried to take control of his temper. As much as he wanted to berate Kaiba for his actions Yami knew that as the second command he needed to set the example which was why he decided to wait till after the night's events so he could speak with Kaiba in private. Katsuya though had no such restriction.

"Bout time you showed up Kaiba," he shouted for all the others to hear "glad to see you finally remembered you have a pack that for some reason needs you around every once in a while."

Kaiba looked over and raised a brow. "Why are you here Jounouchi? I didn't think pups were allowed at the marking rituals."

Katsu growled at the insult, "I'm no pup Kaiba, but I am surprised you're here, have you finally given in and joined the elders? What is this your fifth Wolf's Moon?"

Kaiba walked casually from his place near the elders to stand some distance from the blond. "Unlike some of the more desperate of our kind I have the ability and patience to wait for the right mate to come along. Now if you are so desperate to get things moving how about you stop arguing with your betters and let's start this."

Another growl was Katsu's only answer as Kaiba walked to the middle of the loose circle of unmated wolves and spoke the words that would begin the ritual. "Wolfs Moon, you who ends the end, you who begins the beginning, we call asking for your guidance, illuminate the path for us that are worthy and enwrap in darkness" he glanced meaningfully at Joe, "those whom are lacking."

Yami closed his eyes and even though Kaiba had shortened the traditional opening words for the binding ritual he still felt the power from that ancient phrase rumble through the earth and suddenly he felt like he was bathed in the serenity that only the moons glow could provide. Then just as quickly as it came the feeling was gone.

Opening his eyes Yami found himself staring straight into the domineering navy blue eyes of his pack leader.

For a while Yami stood frozen, unable to tear his focus from the other man. The look in the Alpha's eyes sending shivers through him but he didn't know why.

When Kaiba finally looked away Yami breathed a sigh of relief but didn't have time to analyze what happened before he and the others felt the call of the full moon strengthen, signaling the beginning of the year's ritual.

First it was the women who shifted. They didn't have to take off their clothes to shift as the transformation happened through ancient magic. It was a type of defense mechanism for them. That way if they shifted to their human form in unfriendly territory they would not have to worry about hiding.

Once all the women had shifted they disappeared one by one through the thick foliage of the woods in front of them, some running at full speed intending to put up a good chase, others merely trotted away either not caring who claimed them or confident in their speed and cunning later on.

The males all waited, the call not yet powerful enough to signal the beginning of the next step in the ritual.

Yami looked over when he saw Jou fidgeting. He knew his blond friend was nervous about his chance with his perspective mate. Mai Kujaku was one of the most highly sought after females in their pack. For the last two year about half of the males would set their sights on Mai but she was too cunning to be caught. Then of course even if she was caught there was always the chance of going to the Alpha and getting the bonding annulled. Though truthfully everyone was surprised the Alpha himself didn't go after her since she was the strongest female in the group. Yami just hoped Kaiba wasn't waiting until this year to claim her just so he could rub it in Jou's face.

In a complete contrast with Jou, Hiroto was as calm as Yami had expected. He would never admit he knew, but Yami was fairly certain that Honda planned to wait two years till Jou's sister Shizuka could be in the marking ritual.

In regards to his own situation Yami was confident. It had been decided nearly six years ago that he would be mated to Anzu Mazaki. That was how things often went these days. Many now saw the method of forcing a sub into a relationship as barbaric (an influence brought along by living with humans) so instead they set up arranged marriages years prior.

While he and Anzu were not in love with each other they were still friendly enough. They had known one another since they were children and had been the best of friends. In the end Yami was satisfied with the plan and Anzu seemed to be as well.

Yami was pulled out of his thoughts as the call grew stronger. Every instinct told him it was starting and he wasted no time shifting.

He let the change flow through him. An odd tingling sensation flew all over himself as if suddenly his entire body had the pins and needles sleep feeling his foot sometimes got in human form. Soon though the unpleasant sensation was gone and he opened crimson eyes to find himself on all fours in his wolf form. He was shorter than the other werewolves, but about on par with normal wolves, and his tri-colored fur that made him stand out somewhat in all the smattering of snow that now covered the ground and trees was perfect camouflage for autumn months.

As soon as the change was done and without a seconds hesitation Yami shot into the trees, the thrill of the hunt coursing through him. He loved this more than anything, anything other than his family of course. He loved the feeling of the wind coursing though his fur, the ever changing texture of the winter frosted earth under his paws, he loved the freedom that running brought him.

He let himself revel in the feeling of complete freedom for sometime before his mind brought him back to the task at hand. Lifting his nose into the air as he ran he searched out Anzu's scent.

It took him some time to find the strongest scent. It was obvious she had tried marking some other trees by rubbing herself against them to try and throw him off the trail. Yami couldn't help himself and he let out a howl, the chase causing too much excitement to contain.

Yami was glad his future mate wasn't going to make this easy. He had to prove himself to her before he could claim her and he was more than up to the challenge.

Putting on an extra burst of speed Yami dodged and weaved through the trees and brush while leaping gracefully over fallen logs nearly twice his size. Each time he came to one of the areas Anzu had marked to confuse him it became harder to find her trail until finally she had gotten far enough ahead that by the time he got to the marked area the scent had neutralized and there was no way of finding her, at least not for the average werewolf, but Yami was far from average.

Instead of panicking like most males would have Yami used his brain. He and Anzu had played in this forest multiple times as children and he had run in it multiple times since. Not only that but Yami was a born tactician, and part of being a tactician was knowing other peoples strategies.

Yami stood still for a moment, calming his fiercely beating heart as he thought of what he knew of Anzu. Then it hit him. The river! Anzu would head to the river on the west side of the mountain. She wouldn't know how long the call had kept the males back so she would use the river as a safety precaution and the west side of the mountain would have wind that blew from behind him causing her scent to skew.

With a yip of delight and sure of his plan of action Yami sprinted in the direction of the nearest river.

He had only just got to the correct side of the mountain when a slight scent caught his nose; it was so slight in fact that at first he simply ignored it. It wasn't long though before the same scent wafted in from behind him and Yami knew while one occurrence was dismissible, two was a concern.

Raising his nose once again he sniffed the air. The scent was definitely masculine, and realizing that Yami let out a growl of aggravation mixed with excitement. Aggravation because he had competition and excitement for the same reason.

Slowing his pace only slightly Yami raised his nose to the air once more knowing it was better to know the competition he was facing than to continue running blind.

Taking a deep breath a few things came to mind, machinery, paper, and over expensive cologne. It was when he smelled the cologne that Yami finally realized who was following him, it was Seto Kaiba.

Another growl made its way out of Yami's throat, but this time there was no excitement, only aggravation. If it were any other werewolf Yami wouldn't have been bothered, even if he had ended up losing Anzu to them. The others were all good, kind, trustworthy men. Kaiba was none of those, he was an uncaring, untrustworthy, selfish prick and everyone knew it, and Yami refused to let him have a sweet, spunky, free thinking girl like Anzu. I man like Kaiba would destroy her.

Once again Yami picked up the pace and in the blink of an eye Yami was going faster than he ever had before. As soon as he got a steady pace going his mind began working over time. He now knew where Anzu's final destination was; it was a small beautiful clearing that they use to play in as children along with his brother Yugi. It seemed Anzu had picked this area for nostalgia reasons.

Along the route to the clearing though there was a split path and at the split it was very likely that Anzu would try to mark the area again to throw him off. The good thing about that was as he and Anzu had predicted the wind on the west side was admittedly fierce, and once Kaiba reached the next mark point the smell would be so diluted he'd probably take to following Yami, not having realized Yami knew he was there and that the tri-colored wolf would purposefully lead Kaiba astray.

After all, the side trail Anzu would likely take was small and not visible unless you knew it was there, so Kaiba wouldn't question following him.

Another benefit to this plan was that the path that Yami would lead Kaiba down would be a good deal more elevated than the path that Anzu was sure to take and there was no way down to the correct path other than to go to the end of the incorrect path and double back or turn back completely.

A small yip of excitement escaped Yami's throat, he was sure he would be able to throw that smug bastard off of his tail on the false path then he would be able to double back to Anzu. Sure the plan had holes, but seeing as he knew Kaiba would have only slight trouble over powering him in a one on one fight, evasion was Yami's best method, and he calculated his plan to have an 88% success probability.

Not much longer after his plan was formulated Yami came to the marked sight he had been anticipating and as he expected Anzu had marked the trees in the area in another attempt to throw him off once again. However it seemed that his increased pace in response to Kaiba's presence had gotten him much closer to the female wolf since he could recognize her faint flowery smell leading down the hidden declining trail.

Wasting no time Yami took the inclining route he knew was wrong. By the time Kaiba got to the marked area Anzu would have been far enough away that her scent would fade, the wind would take care of the rest.

Yami maintained his speed, keeping his path straight as to not tip Kaiba off to the fact he knew the Alpha was following him. Another whiff of the air and Yami could faintly detect Anzu's aroma on the path below. His wolf instincts kicked in and almost made him go to her, but the sheer height of the cliff he was currently on made that impossible.

When Yami had gotten half way across the elevated portion of the forest he started contemplating that it was time finally to start throwing Kaiba off his trail. He started this by first twisting his body agilely around several trees and doubling back and veering off farther up the incline. Then taking a page from Anzu's book he rubbed his shoulders against multiple close knit trees. He was in the process of doing so when a strong gust of wind swept up to his nose bring the over bearing smell of Anzu to him.

The small tri-colored wolf snorted and shook his head. That wasn't right, this gust had blown in from the south when by now Anzu should be north.

Sprinting to the cliffs edge Yami took a deep breath. There! Anzu was there!

A growl rumbled in the small wolfs chest as the smell of rushing water accompanied Anzu's scent. He knew what river she was by, and at this time of the year the river should be nothing more than a stream, but of course sometimes nature didn't act the way you wanted it to and from the smell of thing what he and Anzu had both expected to be a stream was now a full blown raging river that the brown wolf that should be his mate had no chance of crossing.

With a burst of speed Yami turned back, his entire plan scrapped. Yami knew his only hope now was to avoid Kaiba and hope he was confused enough to not realize what had happened to Anzu.

Then Yami realized something, at the distance Anzu was stopped by the river compared to where the two paths split her scent would still be noticeable at the divide. In other words his plans had gone aria.

A lesser wolf might have been confused by the mixed scents as well as the path Yami had chosen. But Kaiba was not an average wolf, he was the Alpha, and as much as Jou would try to deny it he was a powerful Alpha. By now Yami knew his only hope of claiming Anzu seemed to be that she would deny Kaiba and they would try again next year.

Something nagged at his brain though as he thought of that and it took him only a short of time to realize what that thought was. As Alpha Kaiba couldn't be turned down, only the majority decision of the Elders could dissolve an Alpha's mating. The likelihood of them doing so though was slim to none.

Yami was unable to stop the whine that escaped his throat. Even if he got there before the marking he knew his strength, it was not likely he could fight Kaiba and win, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

He flew through the forest, the pads of his paws barely seeming to touch the ground; he was simply a black, gold, and scarlet blur ghosting through the trees. His mind thinking only of keeping Anzu from a terrible fate.

Glowing blue eyes were the only thing that alerted him to the presence of a wolf directly in front of him, and he came to a grinding halt, skidding along the dead leaves and slushy snow under his paws.

Yami's mind went on full alert as he recognized the massive brown wolf in front of him, it was Seto Kaiba.

Had he not been able to smell Anzu's scent? No, that didn't make sense; it should have been obvious to someone as powerful as Kaiba.

Staying stock still Yami contemplated his next move. He had never raced Kaiba before and wasn't sure if he was faster, his only chance might be to run in a different direction and hopefully be able to throw the Alpha off his tail and he could return to Anzu. Or if that didn't work he could always just lead the bigger male on a wild goose chase and try again next year.

The entire time that Yami was formulating strategies Kaiba remained unmoving but his body was tense as if ready to spring into a fight. The smaller wolf realized that there may not be any way out of this other than to fight. It wasn't unheard of for two males to draw blood when fighting over a submissive. In the end Yami knew he had no chance of defeating his alpha, but he would not submit and he refused to run away from a challenge.

Haunch muscles bunched under him preparing to spring and as he lowered his head a deep growl came from Yami's throat, a direct challenge to the russet wolf. Kaiba didn't respond in kind though, he just continued to stand there, muscles tense but unmoving. Than a deep rumble went through Kaiba, nothing like the sound of the challenging snarl Yami had sent his way, it sounded more like… more like a mating call.

Yami raised his head, his ears perking in confusion.

What was Kaiba playing at? Was he trying to throw Yami off and lower his guard? No that wasn't likely, mating calls couldn't be forced, they only came when a dominate wolf was near the mate they had chosen as his submissive.

Did that mean… no it couldn't be. Yami sniffed the air again.

No, that wasn't it, Anzu wasn't anywhere nearby, so there went that theory. He did smell something though coming from Kaiba, he smelt of excitement and… and arousal.

Then with no warning at all Yami saw the massive body of a brown wolf leap at him.

With little time to think on the situation further Yami braced for a fight, but he didn't see flashing claws and snapping teeth as expected and Yami's confusion lead to hesitation, and hesitation lead to him being unable to dodge the 150lbs wolf that barreled into him.

As soon as the smaller wolfs' back hit the dirt he went into full on attack mode. He snapped at the wolf above him and tried to kick the oversized wolf off with his hind legs all the while expecting an onslaught of pain. But that didn't come.

For every time Yami tried to throw Kaiba off of him, Kaiba would simply press his body harder into Yami restricting his movements, but that didn't stop Yami from fighting.

After struggling for a good five minutes that felt like an eternity Yami began to realize a noise above him and even as he continued to find exposed flesh with his snapping jaw he turned most of his attention to the noise.

It was a growl, almost a humming, and it was coming from deep within Kaiba's chest, the growl was so strong that his entire body was damn near vibrating with the force of it. It was a similar sound to the one Kaiba had made a short time before with the exception that a continuous growl like this only occurred when… when a marking was about to take place.

Shock tore through Yami's body and limbs causing him to freeze completely. Wide eyed his gaze snapped to Kaiba, and when scarlet eyes met sapphire blue and Kaiba saw that Yami had finally caught on to what was really happening and the alpha flashed large white teeth in a feral smile.

Yami couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The weight of the wolf on top of him was nothing compared to the sudden realization of what Kaiba had really been after the whole time. Him.

With that thought his instincts took over and with every ounce of strength in him Yami kicked out with all four legs in an adrenalin induced show of strength, the power of which was enough to throw Kaiba off of him and Yami wasted no time in rolling to his feet and like a shot he took off into the forest.

Twigs snapped and leaves rustled as Yami tore through the woods relying on his speed alone now.

He knew the brown wolf was behind him, he could smell the thrill of the chase rolling from the larger male in waves and with an apparent inability to control his excitement an excited howl tore through the forest, and Yami was almost disgusted with himself at the amount fear that coursed through him at the noise.

Yami wanted to put on another burst of speed but he didn't have another level and an almost fearful half whine half yip tore out of his throat. The constricting pain in his lungs that the extend run created began to spread, he had lost all feeling in his legs sometime back, and he had no idea where he was heading, all his concentration was put simply to running.

It was because of that lack of concentration that he didn't notice the figure that sprang out of the bushes to his right, at least not until it slammed into him. The force of the impact sent Yami flying and a yip came out of him as he came down on the forest floor hard, twisting one of his back legs in the process.

Refusing to give in Yami got up trying to continue running, but with the full use of only three legs he didn't get far before Kaiba jumped at him for the third time pinning him down.

Once again Yami attempted to bit and tear at Kaiba and felt a brief sense of satisfaction as his claws raked over the fur covered cheek above him, but the satisfaction was quickly gone as his movement were increasingly restricted by the russet wolf who was nearly twice his weight.

Soon Yami became unable to move any of his limbs, his mouth now the only weapon at his disposal but the exhaustion was taking over and all he could do was pant heavily.

He looked up to the wolf above him and once again their eyes locked, this time instead of excitement though all he saw was a grim determination.

Yami knew what was coming next and he started weakly growling at the wolf on top of him as a warning, it was all he could manage in his weakened state but the growl could barely be heard over the rumble that was coming from Kaiba's chest, and as Yami watched in morbid fascination he saw his Alpha lower his head.

The reality of what was about to happen caused Yami's diminished struggles to kick up an additional level, but there was no getting away and the powerful teeth of his alpha sunk into the vulnerable skin at the base of his neck in the way of the Marking Ritual.

Magic flowed and twisted through his veins. The feeling was almost too much as the magic of the binding coursed through Yami. It flowed through every part of him, and he could feel it linking him to Kaiba. He felt the pull and the connection where Kaiba's teeth meet his neck, and he felt as their heartbeats slow and speed respectively until they were in tune with each other.

The earth itself seemed to almost beat in time with their hearts and he felt as the moons light washed over them with greater intensity. He begged the moon to deny their union, it didn't happen often at all, maybe only one out of five hundred markings, but sometimes the moon would reject a union. Yami though had no such luck.

Soon his senses became more in tune with the male above him. He could smell past the expensive cologne to Kaiba's actual sent. It was the scent of the autumn forest and sandal wood. He could even feel an odd sensation in the back of his mind as their two minds formed a weak bond. And then it was over.

He felt as Kaiba gently released his neck and he felt as the bond receded but didn't disappear.

Yami lay there for some time, complete shock causing him to shake almost violently. All the while a brown wolf looked on, an almost sad expression in his eyes that Yami didn't see.

They sat there for an hour, both wolves barely moving until Kaiba turned his head to the sky and noticing how dark it had gotten estimated the time to be around 1 AM. They had been in the forest for three hours.

Getting up slowly from his sitting position Seto let the change flow over him and within a matter of seconds stood in front of his new mate as a human with quite a few cuts and bruises but still appearing almost orderly.

Yami knew that Kaiba had shifted but he couldn't bring himself to really think about it, let alone do the same.

"Yami enough of this, it is time to leave." Came the gravelly voice from the man above him, but still Yami could not bring himself to move.

Beginning to feel irritated Kaiba squatted down next to the small wolf while trying to avoid getting dirt on his pants. "Yami we need to leave now, I will not have you lay here any longer. Get up now."

The tri-colored wolfs only answer was to look over at him with hate filled eyes and give a small grow before turning away again.

Irritation coursed though Kaiba and, even though he was in human form, he let out a louder growl than the one his new mate had given. "This is the last warning I will give Yami, change now. I saw you limping and I refuse to carry you while you are in your wolf form. This is an order from your alpha as well as your dominant."

The word dominant was like an ice cold bucket of water and Yami snapped back to himself and everything in him coursed with fury.

How dare he? How dare this man take everything from him, his life, his freedom, his dreams, and not at least have the slightest decency to let him morn what he lost?

Pushing himself into a sitting position he growled menacingly at Kaiba, the man who had without his consent made him into a submissive. He would show him just how submissive he could be.

Without thinking he jumped at Kaiba, ignoring the pain in his leg. He wasn't sure what he intended, he just knew he wanted to do some damage.

Unfortunately for him Kaiba had been planning on this and he twisted his body just as the wolf came at him, avoiding Yami's attack and grabbing his mate by the scruff of the neck.

Magic flowed through Yami from Kaiba immobilizing him. "I warned you." He heard before pain tore through his body.

Kaiba was using the magic the new bond had created between the two to force a change, and while a voluntary change was mildly unpleasant a forced change was a painful experience. He could feel his bones shifting and contorting as he tried to resist, the two magic's fighting against each other, but as much as Yami didn't want it to be true Kaiba was more powerful, and agonizingly slowly he shifted back to his human form.

Once the shift was over Yami stood favoring his bad leg, Kaiba's hand now resting on the collar Yami wore around his neck.

Yami didn't know what to do, he wanted to rage at Kaiba, he wanted to cry bitter tears, but more than anything he just wanted to ask the older werewolf 'Why me?.' But he did none of those things. The barge of emotions made his mind unable to function and the hundred of things he wanted to say or to shout clogged in his throat. So he just glared into his Alpha's almost nonchalant blue eyes hoping to convey all of the things he couldn't say.

It seemed that Kaiba was unaffected by the glare though and he maintained the aura of superiority that wrapped around him as easily as the white trench coat he wore, and when he spoke his voice held the same authoritative tone it always did. "You have two choices mate," at the word mate Yami felt bile raise to his throat, "you are in no condition to walk and I will not having you damage yourself further by attempting it. So you can struggle, as I know you would, and have me carry you over my shoulder through the crowd of newly mated couples and every elder in our pack. Or you can not struggle, and let me carry you bridal style, and I will take you around them to a limo I have waiting some distance away and you can maintain your dignity until you are ready to tell them."

Kaiba knew what Yami's answer would be but he waited patiently for the slender werewolf to give it. Finally a noise that sounded somewhere between a growl and a whine came from the teen in front of him. Taking that as a sound of agreement Kaiba bent and picked up Yami who stiffened but didn't fight back.

Yami's mind was growing blank. Too much was happening at once. It was too much!

Different emotions screamed for attention in his mind but Yami didn't want to think about them, he didn't want to think of the situation, and he didn't want to think of the reason being carried felt vaguely comforting.

It was because of this unwillingness to think that when exhaustion beckoned him, when that black chasm of emptiness opened it arms and offered him momentary relief he went without hesitation into the blissful nothingness of sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Let me know if you like it. If no one does I won't keep writing this story since this was pretty spur of the moment.

Also I have only the bare bones outline for this so if you have any ideas send them my way.

One last thing. I'm not sure if this will be Mpreg. I'm kinda leaning towards yes, but I'll take recommendations.


	2. The Council

A/N:

Ok, so I felt so bad for taking more than a month to write this that I wrote this chapter in two days. Just to put that in perspective it takes me about an hour to write each page and there are fifteen pages here, plus I also worked two jobs in-between there. So ya reviews either criticizing or positive will be greatly appreciated. Let me know if my work suffered from the speed.

Oh and the readers have spoken! With a majority vote this will be MPREG! For those of you worried about there being a reason to it don't worry there will be, but it won't be full explained till the next chapter.

So sorry for any mistakes seeing as how this is not Betaed

Warning: This is Yaoi AKA boy + boy = sweet sweet man love. Oh and the beginning might be kinda angsty but don't worry that's not the genre of this story so it won't last too long.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:The Council<p>

* * *

><p>"Yami, wake up."<p>

"Jus' a few more minutes." Yami said, snuggling deeper into the somewhat uncomfortable bed beneath him.

"No Yami, wake up now."

Yami's brows furrowed, his drowsy mind catching onto the fact that the voice attempting to rouse him was deeper than it should be. Slowly his eye's cracked open and he immediately shot into a sitting position, almost standing before he realized he was still in Kaiba's limo with Kaiba himself sitting across from him. The Alpha was doused in the soft glow of a street lamp, looking very much like the villain of a B movie as darkness shrouded the majority of his features.

"You." Yami snarled.

"How very observant of you Yami." Seto replied casually. "Who else would I be?"

Yami bit his lip and looked out the window not wanting to admit he had thought he was still at home being awakened for school by Yugi after he had just had an awful nightmare of his mating. A nightmare that apparently was all too real.

As his gaze focused on the world outside he could almost see his family home… wait a minute, that was his home.

"Kaiba… what the hell are we doing at my house?" He asked with trepidation, glancing over at the brunette.

"We came here so you can gather your things. We have a lot of work to do on our bond before February and I won't have you going back and forth at all times as move your things. Now go get only the essentials as I will be getting you new clothing and say goodbye to your family, you may not see them for a month or two."

Yami could only stare at Kaiba in shock as he waited for his overloaded mind to kick in. "But- but you said that if I came with you willingly I could have time to gather myself before I spoke to anyone. I came with you willingly damn it; I fulfilled my end of the deal." He hissed quietly, subconsciously fearful that if he spoke too loud the houses occupants would come outside to see what was happening.

"No Yami." Seto replied. "What I said was you can take the time to inform the friends that were at the Post-Calling Gathering. I said nothing in regards to your family. Now you can either go in there and get your things or I will go in there for you and ask Yugi what it is you need."

A grow rumbled in Yami's chest as he glared in Seto's direction. He was not able to look into the Alpha's eyes since they were shrouded in darkness but he knew that the Alpha could see his, so in their crimson depths he tried to convey all the burning hatred he felt for his new mate.

After several moments of piercing silence Yami finally tore his gaze away and shoved open the door but before he stepped out Seto added in one final thing. "And remember mate, this is not _your_ home anymore."

In response Yami almost slammed the door shut but stopped himself, he still was deeply aware that though it was hours after he should have returned home his family was likely still awake waiting for him and Yami didn't want any of them coming out and seeing Kaiba's not-so-inconspicuous limo parked out front, at least not until he had a chance to tell what happened.

Yami limped to the house as the pain in his leg made itself know again and as he reached the front door he almost groaned when he thought of how disheveled he must look covered in dirt and bruises, not the signs of a happy/successful marking.

With great trepidation Yami opened the door and sure enough after he had taken no more than a handful of halting steps inside he felt a small force slam into his front.

"Yami! I'm so glad you're home safe!" His little brother exclaimed. "We were so worried when grandpa came home and said you never made it to Anzu and you never showed up back at the clearing to meet up with everyone."

Yami looked only slightly down toward the tri-colored hair beneath his nose and pulled Yugi closer, hugging him tightly as he tried to block all the night's events away.

The two brothers stayed in that position until Yugi tried wiggling away indicating he wanted his older brother to let him go, which he did, albeit reluctantly.

Slowly Yugi ran concerned violet eyes over his brother finally noting his haggard appearance. "Are you ok Yami? You look like something the cat dragged in… and you smell weird." He finished, small nose twitching.

Yami let out a weak almost watery chuckle but before he could answer Yugi interrupted. "Oh! We have to go see mom and grandpa, they're waiting upstairs. They've been worrying just as much as me."

"Why don't you go on ahead then Yugi and let them know I'm here. I just need to clean up a bit then I'll let you all know what took me so long."

"Ok." Yugi said with a worried smile. "Just call me if you need anything."

Yami nodded his acknowledgement and once he could no longer hear his little brothers steps on the stairwell he limped slowly to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror in front of the sink Yami saw that his face was streaked with mud and dirt, some of it residing in his hair as well. He knew the rest of his body was in similar disarray but at least his cloths were covering most of it, so for now he would be content with just getting the dirt from his face.

He set the tap to freezing cold hoping the icy water would awaken his still groggy mind, and began to scrub his face vigorously.

Once he felt he had gotten off as much filth as possible he looked up into the mirror coming face to face with his own reflection. He ignored as rivulets of water dripped down, quite possible ruining his leather collar, instead he looked deeply into his own ruby eye.

On the surface he saw what his brother must have seen, an exhausted and almost confused gaze. But underneath he knew that there was so much more and the only reason he knew it was there was because he could feel it pounding throughout his skull, in the very marrow of his bone, and in the depths of his soul; he felt completely and irrevocably shattered.

And so it was with an almost detached sense of being that Yami felt his hand rise shakily and grip the collar of his jacket and shirt, and even though he knew what he would find he gently pulled the fabric to the side.

He honestly couldn't say why he felt such a deep sense of shock when he saw the healing bite mark from his Alpha's elongated jaw marring his skin. Maybe it was because it made everything so real, maybe it was because after all the cold water his mind was finally clear enough to fully comprehend the life changing event that had just happened. Whatever the reason Yami reached up with his other hand and covered the mark, and closing his eyes in despair he willed it away.

Yami knew though that it was futile and the fingers on his skin curled. The neatly trimmed nails dug into his flesh and he felt as the healing bite wound opened again and a few incisions began to bleed sluggishly, and it wasn't long before crescent shaped wounds appeared as well as his nails dug a little too deep.

Realizing what he was doing and how Yami quickly let go of the fabric and flesh in his hands as if it had burned him then quickly washed the bit of crimson from under his nails. He then turned his face down, eyes clenched shut, and knuckles so tight around the white porcelain they began to turn white themselves. He was ashamed that he had gone so far as to hurt himself; it was just that he felt as if his life was in a tail spin and the shock of pain had been almost grounding for him.

Yami wanted to howl in despair, he wanted to so badly his body physically ached with the need, but the last completely sane part of his brain made him hold back. A howl would not only call his entire family in here but maybe also, he shuddered, Kaiba as well.

So it was through clenched teeth that an almost whimpering moan came through as he fell to his knees and hugged his arms around himself in a subconscious effort to hold himself together and gently began rocking forwards and back.

He didn't know how long he sat on the floor of the bathroom, but after not too long he took a few short breaths and pulled himself together. Never mind noises, he didn't want anyone coming to look for him because he was taking too long. So favoring his injured leg he walked out of the bathroom, studiously ignoring the two circular wet marks on his pant leg that hadn't come from the sink.

He hobbled up the stairs towards his room where he could hear the soft voices of his family members coming from and as soon as he opened the door he was engulfed in a hug and he could smell the familiar lilac scent of his mom.

"Yami don't you ever scare us like that again do you understand?"

Yami nodded, returning her hug with equal strength, and as with his brother he had to force himself to let go. "I'm sorry mother I honestly didn't want to worry you, you know that."

"Yes of course I know that, it still doesn't change the fact that I was worried, that we were all worried." She said in genuine concern. "Anyway what happened to you? If I didn't know you better I would have thought you had gotten lost."

This was it; it was time to tell them. But somehow, no matter how hard he tried the words wouldn't come out and to this horror he felt himself beginning to shake.

"Dear, stop pressuring the boy." His grandfather said making his appearance. "Yami you don't have to tell us right away if you don't want to."

"No- I- I need to tell you. It's important."

"I see… well why don't you sit down?"

Yami nodded at the suggestion and began walking over to his bed, his grandfather hurried to help him when he noticed the limp. That was when Yami knew the old werewolf must have got his scent as he took in several fast intakes of air. It was the same scent that Yugi had caught, but while his little brother was too young to understand his grandfather knew all too well the scent of a newly marked submissive.

As Yami sat on his bed he soon felt it sink from his grandfather's weight and a gentle hand rested on his left arm. "Yami… may I see your shoulder?"

With a moment's hesitation Yami nodded in the affirmative and looked away as he felt the fabric of his jacket pulled down to reveal to everyone his sluggishly bleeding bonding mark and heard the rooms three other occupants gasp in shock.

"Who did this son?"

There was a long silence before he answered. "It was Kaiba."

Another loud gasp came from his mother and brother both of whom had just begun to foster a fledgling hope that the bonding could be annulled. But those hopes were crushed as soon as they heard the Alpha's name. His grandfather though remained determined.

"How dare he? How dare that little pup force his own pack mate's hand like this? Now it appears we have no other choice, I will call an emergency Council of Elders meeting for tomorrow… well actually I guess tonight."

"But father, an emergency council meeting hasn't taken place in years, are you sure they'll convene?" His mother asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Sweetheart they will have no choice. Not only am I an Elder, whether they like that fact or not, but this also deals with an Alpha's unexpected bonding and a forced bonding at that. I daresay they will have little to no choice in the matter but to convene if a meeting is called."

"Do you- do you really think this will help grandpa?" Yugi asked for his speechless brother.

"I don't want Yami to get his hopes up too high since we need the majority vote to get this annulled but we at least have a fifty fifty shot. You just need to come up with a good argument Yami." His grandfather said giving Yami's shoulder a gentle squeeze while being mindful of his lightly bleeding mark.

Yami gave a small nod feeing his spirits lift minutely. He might actually have a way out, it was slim but it was something.

"Good than Yami." His grandfather said standing. "You just get some much needed rest and I'll make some phone calls, damn the hour."

"Actually grandfather… he's waiting outside, and while our bond still stands I don't think he'll be very accepting of me staying here."

"You mean that boy who took my baby away is right outside?" His mother said angrily. "Well then I think I should go have a little talk with the young man." She then turned and began marching purposefully out of the room.

"No mom wait!" Yami stood to stop her only to have his injured leg seize up in pain and with an anguished yell he fell to the ground. Immediately all three of his family members were around him checking to see if he was ok.

"Did _he _do this to you?" He mother asked fiercely as she examined his leg.

"Not directly. I think I might have just pulled or twisted something while I was running from him. It doesn't hurt too bad most of the time; I just stood up to fast."

"It doesn't matter. He shouldn't have been chasing you in the first place. Oh when I get my hands on him I'll…"

"Mom, don't, please. If you go out there now it'll only make him harder to deal with. And hey I might only have to deal with him for one more day."

Though she didn't look happy about it his mother nodded in understanding. "Fine, but if he hurts you not even Alpha status will save him from my wrath."

Yami smiled his first genuine smile since he returned home. He really didn't envy Kaiba now that his mom had him in her sights. Not at all.

* * *

><p>The first light of dawn was beginning to show by the time Yami left the house again. His family had stayed with him the entire time he packed. They had packet and repacked his bag, reminisced on old stories, and his mother had insisted on two separate snack times. Yami and Yugi had even played a game of Dual Monster when they found his old deck buried in his closet.<p>

All the while he had expected Seto to come pounding on the door and demanding that Yami speed things up, but that moment had never come, and Yami almost hated him all the more for it. He didn't want a reason to feel grateful to the asshole, especially when he was the one making him leave his family in the first place. Never mind the fact that if this hadn't happened he would have been mated to Anzu anyway and moving out, but it defiantly wouldn't have happened so fast and with so much hostility.

So it was with forced smiles that the Muto family said goodbye as Yami, assisted by his younger brother, hopped his way to the sleek black limo.

"Don't worry Yami things aren't always as bad as they seem, and remember, no matter what happens we're all here for you."

"Thank you Yugi. And- can you do me one last favor. Can you tell Jou, Anzu, and Honda what happened?"

"Are you sure you don't want to do that yourself?"

"I'm sure, you don't have to tell them in great detail but they're our friends and they deserve to stop worrying and know what had happened."

"I don't think that telling them will do anything to stop the worrying," Yugi said with grim amusement "but I'll let them know. And don't worry Yami I'll see you later tonight."

Yami smiled sadly, apprehensive of the upcoming meet. "I'll see you then Yugi." Then with a final farewell hug with his brother and a wave to his grandfather and mother Yami slid into the limo and shut the door.

"For someone so fast in a chase you sure are slow in everything else."

Yami glared at Kaiba who sat in exactly the same position he had been in when Yami left before but at least now he could see his face, even though it gave away the same amount of emotions as when it was shrouded in darkness. He was satisfied to see several cuts decorating his features however. His only regret was that he hadn't painted Kaiba's face with a little more red.

"I'm sorry," Yami replied sarcastically "the next time I say goodbye to the people I hold nearest and dearest I'll be sure to speed things up for your benefit."

"You can stop being so mellow dramatic Yami, you'll see them again in less than two months, when the mating season's over."

"Actually I will be seeing them again tonight."

Seto let a hint of a scowl flitter across his face but he quickly hid his emotions away. "You will be doing no such thing. I am your dominant and alpha Yami so you will do as I say. We don't have long until February and we will need as much time as possible to get acclimated to each other. As such you will not see them again until I say so."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you Seto, my grandfather will be calling for a Meeting of the Elders in regards to our so called bonding, or what I prefer to think of as slavery." Yami said unable to keep a hint of smugness from his voice at his triumph over Seto's strict rules regarding his family.

"And do you truly think this council will help you in any way?" Kaiba asked now not bothering to keep the amusement from his voice.

At Yami's defiant expression Seto merely laughed. "You are very naïve Yami, you truly are. And I fear my mate that you are in for a rude awakening."

Then chuckling lowly at Yami's dark expression Seto hit the intercom button and told the driver to take them home.

* * *

><p>Yami lay on his oversized bed, in his over sized room, in the oversized mansion, with complete and utter exhaustion.<p>

Glancing over at the clock he saw that it had been four hours since he had seen the doctor that Seto had had waiting for him when they got to the manor and found out he had a partial tear of the Achilles Tendon that attaches the calf muscle to the heel. Luckily as a werewolf the injury would likely heal completely within a week or two but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell now.

So it was that he was lying on a bed with his leg propped up on a pile of pillows, grateful only that at least now that he had had his shower he was finally clean.

It had been Kaiba who had shown him to this room saying that he should get some rest before the council meeting but of course he didn't leave before adding "Though it's not likely the amount of sleep you get will change the outcome anyway Mate, you are mine now and forever."

The very thought of those words caused him to growl. A mate wasn't a possession, a mate was a partner but he highly doubted Seto would ever see him as such. He still didn't really understand why the Alpha had chosen him anyway. They hardly ever spoke to each other unless it had to do with pack issues, in fact Kaiba hardly ever showed real interest in him at all.

He hadn't even ever showed that he was interested in guys … well really he hadn't shown any interest in girl either. He always seemed to be more married to his work than anything. Actually if someone had asked him two days ago Yami would have said that Seto was bound to go out of this world sad and alone, but now it seemed like he'd be dragging Yami right along with him.

Groaning Yami shoved his face into a pillow. This wasn't helping anything. He needed sleep and he needed it now! He had been up no for almost thirty hours with only an hour nap in the limo and if he was going to be of any use during the council meeting than he needed to get to sleep desperately. So it was with great determination that Yami force his mind blank and closed his eyes.

One by one his muscles started to relax and with each breath he took the rise and fall of his chest become shallower and more natural.

And it was just as he was falling to sleep that a rouge thought came. _'Why did he pick me?'_

Yami growled in exasperation as he was wrenched from his sleep by the stray words and picking up one of the frivolously abundant pillows he chucked it at the door yelling, "DAMN YOU SETO KAIBA! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

* * *

><p>The Elders Council Hall was created to hide in plain sight. It stood at the edge of the Domino Forest not far from where the Pre-Calling Gathering was held only the night before.<p>

To any human the building just looked like the normal cookie-cutter forest rangers' house used to give information to tourists, enforce environmental protection laws, and look for the occasional lost bumbling traveler. And it was all that, but it was also much more.

Underneath the building, in the basement, the High Northern Werewolf Council Meetings were held. Some of the most important decisions for the past century for the werewolves living in the upper northern portions of Japan were made in that very location and all the while the humans were completely and almost embarrassingly oblivious.

As Yami stared at the bland wood building he felt his unease begin to spike. He had been woken up only an hour ago by one of Seto's house hold staff after having slept for what must have been almost thirteen hours.

In his mind Yami cursed himself in frustration. He had had every intention of taking his grandfathers advice to prepare what it was he wanted to say to the council, but apparently his mind had other ideas and because of shear emotional and physical exhaustion he had nearly over slept his own council meeting.

He wondered briefly why Seto hadn't just let him over sleep. The Council wasn't big on due-overs so if Yami had failed to show up to the hearing the council would have had no other choice but to rule in Seto's favor.

Just as Yami was making his way through the front door there was an impact on his side. Yami looked down and smiled at the familiar spiky tri-colored hair, grateful that Yugi had held back enough this time that he hadn't further agitated his leg.

"Yami! We were starting to get worried you'd be late."

Yami looked up to see who 'we' was and saw his mother and grandfather standing behind Yugi giving him reassuring smiles. Though he was glad to see them there he couldn't help notice the absence of a certain blond and two brunettes.

"Did you tell them Yugi?" Yami asked knowing his brother would know what and who he was referring to.

Yugi saw the look of deeply buried fear in his brother's eyes and was quick to reassure him. "Yes I told them. They would all be here now rooting for you Yami but Jou looked like he would try to rip Kida a new one if he came and Anzu didn't look much different. Honda wished he could be here too but Grandpa asked him to stay behind and watch after the other two to make sure they don't do anything drastic."

Yami smiled when he heard of his friends continued support of him, a weight on his shoulders he hadn't been aware of was lifted. In the far recesses of his mind he had been nervous that the others, especially Anzu, would hate him for not being able to fend off Kaiba but by the sound of thing he had their 100% support.

Reassured Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and leaning on his brother he made his way into the lodge and down the stairs, his breath almost stopping at what he saw.

He had been in this basement multiple times for Beta responsibilities and the set up itself didn't look much different.

It was set up much like a town meeting hall or a human court room. There was a raised dais at the back of the building with ten chairs, one for each elder, all of which but the one his grandfather sat in were occupied, though his grandfather was currently making his way over to his place of honor.

Above those chairs on a slightly higher level was a single unoccupied seat that the Alpha usually used. It wouldn't be filled in this occurrence though, seeing as how Seto would be part of this trial. There was no seat next to the Alphas for the Beta as it was traditional for a Beta to stand besides the Alpha.

All of this was as Yami had expected. What he hadn't expected was what he saw in the seats located around the entrance of the room. For the first time that he could remember almost every seat was filled with a pack member.

Yami growled lightly under his breath in irritation. He knew no one in his family had spread word of this event farther than necessary and Kaiba was a notoriously private man, so it must have been one of the elders that had let word of the past nights events 'slip' and now it seems every wolf in traveling distance had come to see his humiliation.

A light squeeze around his waist brought him out of his dark thoughts and he looked down into confident amethyst eyes.

Giving his brother a reassuring smile to show he was ok Yami pulled his arms from Yugi's supporting shoulders and limped towards the clearing in front of the elders table and stood besides an almost board looking Kaiba.

Acknowledging his arrival Chief Elder Pegasus Crawford cleared his throat, calling an immediate end to the dull roar of noise coming from the spectators.

"Let it be noted, on this day, the 23rd of January 2007 at 20:00 hours, the Council of Elders has been called for an emergency gathering by Yami Kaiba," a violent growl came from Yami at the use of that last name, "through Elder Muto in regard to a request of dissolution of a mating with Pack Alpha Seto Kaiba. Is there any arguments against the presented facts?"

Yami wanted to speak out against the use of Kaiba as his last name but for now he would grudgingly accept it, after all he was currently submissive; he just didn't consider how that would mean he would be taking on a new last name. So in the end he let it drop, but not before considering throttling Kaiba when Yami looked over and saw him smugly smiling at him, the ass.

Elder Crawford continued. "Right, seeing as there are no objections the Council will request that, as the plaintive, Yami Kaiba presents his argument first."

"My request is simple." Yami began keeping his voice firm and steady. "All I ask is that the Council dissolves the union forced on me by Kaiba. I was given absolutely no say in this bonding and I made it quite clear to him during the Calling that I did not wish for a bonding with him. I even have a contract with the Mazaki family that states that I would be bonded to Anzu Mazaki during our first Calling. It doesn't matter that he is the Alpha, he has no right to break a contract. Being Alpha also doesn't give him the right to enslave his pack mates like this, no matter who it is. In addition he has yet to provide one solid reason as to why this bonding even took place."

"Mr. Kaiba- forgive me, I mean Yami." Elder Dante interjected. "It is commonly held that those contracts are more of a formal mutual agreement between families. We do continue to uphold the tradition that the wolf that marks a submissive hold claim to that submissive."

"We also use to hold tradition to kill any pup born with a mental or physical deformity, but we no longer do that since we have grown and adapted from it, acknowledging the barbarianism of the act." Yami said. "Yes tradition is an important basis of our lives but sometimes tradition is just an explanation for acting without thinking. We must continue to grow and adapt as archaic traditions no longer help us, but rather hinder us."

Murmurs swept through the room from the crowd behind and the elders in front of him but it was impossible to tell if they were approving or not.

"Alpha Kaiba," Elder Menia said when the noise had calmed down, "Yami does make a good point, I see no good reason to force him to stay with you. Why may I ask is it that you have chosen our Beta in this interest?"

If he hasn't been standing as close to Kaiba as he was Yami would have missed the scowl that briefly adorned Seto's features. Apparently he didn't appreciate others questioning his actions.

"How is it that all of you have already somehow let it slip from your minds what has been our largest downfall since before I became Alpha? As I recall we are in a major crisis right now of losing a steadily increasing amount of cubs born each year due to more and more werewolf families assimilating fully into human life and those that are born are seemingly becoming steadily weaker."

"This in fact had gotten so bad that, unless I'm mistaken, our previous Alpha Gozaburo had to actually go to the central lands to adopt a future potential Alpha." There were no murmurs after this statement, it was a shameful fact for the proud High Northern Clan that none born were seen as having the potential of being Alpha so Gozaburo had ended up adopting Seto from a different clan entirely.

Of course Yami could very well have been the Alpha, but at the time all the demanding Alpha had seen was his small stature, and after one glance he hadn't even bothered throwing the pup a second.

After his words sunk in Kaiba continued and even as he was looking up at the elders he was defiantly talking down to them. "If Yami and I mate there would be no question that our pups would be powerful. It is even likely each of those pups would be capable of being Alphas in their own right and that is something this clan hasn't seen in quite a few decades."

A murmur of almost excited agreement swept through the room at the prospect of future stability for their clan but Yami didn't hear any of it as one phrase was reiterated over and over in his mind, _'our pups.'_ One of Yamis hands flew to his slightly concave belly and rested on top of the well toned surface. He had completely forgotten to consider that factor of a male to male mating.

Yami didn't know the specifics of it, he never thought he would need to know, but if Seto and he ever fully mated than he would be able to get pregnant just as a female werewolf would and it was almost a fact that a female werewolf would get pregnant after the first mating month.

Seeing that Yami was too shocked to defend himself his grandfather finally spoke up from his position on the dais. "Be that as it may Kaiba I do believe that it's against our laws for a Beta to be a submissive, so any claims you have on Yami are invalid." The satisfaction the elder felt at recalling that ancient law was quickly washed away by Seto's malevolent triumphant grin.

"You are correct in that Elder Muto," Seto's smile came through in his voice, "that is, you would be correct if Yami was in fact an official Beta, but as I recall the final phase into that position was never complete. You know, the part where I willingly accept him as my second in command. Therefore it seems your argument in invalid."

Yami's head whipped to the side and he stared wide eyed at Kaiba. He may have been shocked silent earlier but he was not shocked deaf, and slowly the gear began turning in his head. "You did it on purpose." He said quietly.

Kaiba looked over to him face now blank. "I don't know what you're talking about Yami."

That blank uncaring look on top of that horrific revelation was more than Yami could handle and he simply blew up. Turning fully towards Seto he grabbed onto his lapels and yanked him as far down to his own blazing red eye level as he could. "You psychotic malicious bastard!" He yelled. "All these year you have been denying me as your Beta when I was the only obvious choice, you were planning for this moment weren't you? And to think this whole time I thought it was just your own fucking arrogance that kept you from accepting my help!"

"How long have you been planning to destroy my life you sick bastard?" Yami yelled only getting angrier as he looked into Seto's steady blue eyes. "How long has it been since you detached yourself so far from humanity that you had lost all decency in warning me to prepare for my life in a living hell?"

When the eyes in front of him still conveyed no emotion he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to make Seto feel just as much pain as he felt at that moment so with a roar he swung out with his fist and connected heavily with the side of his Alpha's face. Some satisfaction was taken away from him when he noted when Kaiba hadn't even attempted to dodge the punch, only a little of the satisfaction though.

As soon as his fist contacted with Kaiba's face though he was dragged back, still snarling, by four wolfs that had been there to observe.

"Mr. Yami Kaiba you will-" One of the elders before Yami overrode him.

"IT'S MUTO DAMN IT! It will always be Muto! No matter what any of you say I will never accept this bastards' last name!"

"That is enough Yami."

If anyone else had said that it probably would have set him into another rampage, but it was his grandfather. So taking multiple deep breaths Yami slowly let a sense of calm flood his system until the other wolves felt comfortable enough to let him go.

When Yami was finally back in full control of himself he bowed his head to the elders. "Please forgive my outburst. As I'm sure you are aware those types of occurrence aren't common for me."

"I'll say Yami." One of the two female elders said hiding a chuckle. "I didn't even know you had it in you."

"Now if we all have our emotions in check I'd like to continue." The sterner of the two females commented. "Now _Mr_. _Kaiba_," she said emphasizing the name, "if I am to understand by your current bonded state the moon accepted your union so I am not seeing what the problem is here."

"The moon may have accepted our union, but as you recall it also accepted Aileen's as well."

A sense of mass discomfort swept through the room. About six years back Aileen had been the last wolf to be forcibly bound to a mate in their pack. She had gone to the Elders (since newly Alphaed Seto was away on business at the time) to ask for the bonding to be dissolved since her dominant was violently possessive. She had been denied on the grounds that since the binding hadn't been denied by the moon then it was meant to be.

Two months later both dominant and submissive had died. Aileen had been killed when the jealous dominant had smelled a foreign smell on her and thought that she had been with someone else. But he had forgotten that a submissive smell changes when they are pupped. Once he realized what he had done it wasn't long before he had taken his own life.

The whole incident had hit the pack hard not just because of the loss of at least two very innocent lives and one man they may have been able to help, but also because it had been due in part to a complete and utter failure of the people that were suppose to lead them.

"You will not have to worry Yami," Seto finally spoke to him, ignoring the beginnings of a bruise on his temple that in Yami's opinion went well with the various scratches "I will not ever purposely harm you."

Yami snorted. "Yes because you have given me so many reasons up to this point to trust you."

Finally the Chief Elder cut them off. "Yes, well then, if there is nothing new to add than I believe it is time for the elders to deliberate."

When nothing further was said one by one the elders stood and exited the room. The future of Yami's life now resting solely with them.

* * *

><p>It was an agonizing two hours later when the Elders finally announced that they made their decision, yet Yami didn't need to hear what they had to say, he knew what they decided just by the heartbroken expression on his grandfathers face. He had lost, that was clear yet still as if getting some sort of morbid kick out of seeing the proud teen breaking they had decided to rub salt in his wounds and practically ordered him to be at the reading.<p>

It was Chief Elder Crawford who read the final words sealing his fate as noise in the council room once again died down. "We of the High Northern Pack's Elder Council have come to a majority decision regarding the mating of one Yami Kaiba and one Seto Kaiba. We hereby order Yami Kaiba to remain mated to Seto Kaiba for the remainder of his days or until death of either man. It is further ordered that the necessary effort is made to conceive during the first Ice Moon (February) of their mateship. If they are to fail in conception additional attempts should be made the next Ice Moon and so on and so forth until conception occurs. This is the order of the Council."

Once Pegasus finished he set the paper down and looked over to Yami. "Yami-boy, I cannot express the depth of my regrets that you have been forced into something like this, but the purpose of the Council is to look out for the future of our pack and unfortunately Kaiba is right. We are growing weaker almost by the year but with the power and knowledge of two strong wolves such as yourselves combined our pack might know stability for the first time in generations."

"Sacrifice one for the good of many." Yami said bitterly.

Pegasus, never one to beat around the bush, nodded. "Maybe with time though it may become less of a sacrifice for you and we will do as much as we can to make this transition as easy as possible for you. We will have you meet Isis tomorrow and you can ask her any question you may have regarding male pregnancy or your bonding."

Yami nodded but his focus was on the ever impassive faced Kaiba and he got the feeling that this sacrifice will never be anything other than that, a sacrifice.

* * *

><p>Yami stood at the edge of the forest while he gazed remorsefully at the achingly beautiful jeweled night sky above him. On most days he would have been looking because he admired the sight but on this night his eyes were upturned in a desperate attempt to keep suspiciously moist eyes from over flowing.<p>

After the Councils final decision was read Seto had told him to go wait in the limo until he finished speaking with the Elders. If Yami hadn't felt so achingly defeated he would have laughed in Kaiba's face. If the taller wolf had truly wanted him to go to the limo he should have told him to go to the forest, as right now Yami childishly felt like doing just the opposite of whatever Kaiba told him to do.

Once Yami won the battle with the moisture in his eyes he let his gaze drop to the woods. He could always run. It's not like he and Seto had fully completed their bond so he wouldn't be able to follow him too far.

He could start over, maybe even move to a different country. He was fairly decent at English and was sure he could pick it up fully in no time.

"We won't be mad if you leave."

Yami looked down to see his younger brother next to him. "What?"

"You want to leave right? I think I have some money that I can send to you and I'm sure grandpa and mom will chip in too. Just be sure to write ok? I want to know that you're safe. We don't want to see you unhappy Yami, I'm sure if the others were here with me right now they'd agree."

Yami felt the wetness creep back into his eyes. His brother was giving him an out, letting him know that he would still have his support if he ran. He had a choice now! No one was forcing him, no one was choosing his life for him, he could choose! So it was like that that any though of escape left Yami's mind.

Yes he wanted to run but if he did he would be destroying not only his pride but his family as well.

With a family member that directly disobeyed a council order his grandfathers' hopes of staying in the council would pretty much be at zero. And as for Yugi, his calling time was coming up in two years. If Yami were to run now no family would let their child be mated with Yugi for fear of invoking the Alpha's rage. His whole family would be ostracized from the pack if he left and that would be like losing a part of themselves.

So he would stay, but the important thing now was that he had made the choice to stay. It was a small comfort, but it was something.

* * *

><p>AN:

I like it. At first I was like :D then I was like :) then I was like DX then I was like :)

Tell me what you think/if you see any big mistakes/if anything is confusing/if you love it/ ext

Oh and again this is still a bare bones idea. I don't even really have an ending planned out, so let me know if you have any suggestions or want to read anything specific.

I need your help on one more thing, any suggestions on the name/sex/number of the babies. I don't plan on going more than three but I'll go as few as one. Suggestions would help greatly.

And I have no idea why I made it 2007. I guess I just liked that year.

Next Chapter: Yami meets Mokuba and Yami and Seto go visit Isis.


	3. The Beginnings of a Bedtime Story

A/N: Sorry about the wait again. Wanted to have this out last week but working 18 hour days really took it outta me. Anywho good news is my second job is ending so I'll have more than an hour a day to write.

Anyway I'm really disappointed in this chapter. It didn't come out like I wanted, maybe because I only worked on it like an hour every other day so I couldn't gather my thoughts well enough I don't know. Parts just ended up going way longer than I wanted. Also the fact that my laptops c key just fuckin popped off and broke was supremely distracting.

So ya, actually I considering rewriting this chapter completely, but meh oh well.

Oh and please forgive any spelling mistakes, not betaed

Disclamer: No profit, characters not mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Beginnings of a Bedtime Story<p>

* * *

><p>The massive halls of the Kaiba mansion seemed to never end. They twisted, turned, and finished off sharply in various places in a way that made Yami feel like he was in a labyrinth, an obnoxiously high class labyrinth, but one just the same.<p>

The smell of sandalwood and autumn seeped from every nock and crevice of the excessive building and it bleed into the air becoming almost over powering to the young werewolf's delicate nose. Of course it made sense that the smell would be everywhere, why wouldn't it? Seto had lived in the mansion since he was eight so it was only natural that his scent would be coated over everything.

At the moment though Yami didn't care for reasonable explanations, instead he just let his inability to find his target add to his growing temper. A temper that was dangerously high, especially considering it was only seven in the morning.

"Damn it! Why the hell would anyone need so many spare bedrooms?" Yami yelled to yet another empty space, his angry voice echoing back to him as once again he slammed the door closed to a vacant room.

He had been searching for Seto (the source of his current state) for nearly an hour and he felt that he was no closer to finding him than when he had started.

Yami continued to wander aimlessly, a slight limp stilting his gait, and growled in frustration when he ended up back at the large double doors of the mansions entrance. Without even thinking he slammed his fist into the large oak wood door, the pain that coursed up his arm jolted him back to reality and caused some of the anger induced haze that clouded his mind to clear.

Letting out a slight moan and rubbed his aching hand Yami berated himself. He knew he was better than this, while he didn't push his emotions away he also didn't let them control his actions, but he seemed to be doing just that more in these past two days that he'd been mated to Kaiba than he had in his entire life.

Taking a half dozen calming breaths Yami forced himself to relax and focus on what he need to do. He needed to let his mind guide him not his emotions if he was to find his so called mate in unknown territory. So he cleared his thoughts and focused.

What did he know about Seto? Well he we without a doubt a workaholic, so he had likely already been up for some time, probably in a home office. He also liked to think of himself above everyone and would want to show that in any way possible, though he wouldn't want to be detracted from his work for too long by having to go up too many stairs so it was likely that he would be on the second floor.

Making his way towards the staircase Yami continued to let his mind search for the answer. It was also likely that Kaiba would want to look down on those below him, so probably one of the rooms with a window. Then he would want to avoid the suns glare for his early morning work so it was likely he would be in the west side of the mansion.

Deciding that the logic seemed sound Yami turned to the west wing and sure enough the smell of sandalwood became subtly stronger the more he went on.

But with each step he took the smell that was distantly Seto increased and Yami found his memories of that morning coming back and emotions began taking over once again. So by the time he came to the double doors at which Kaiba's scent was the strongest he once again felt his self control snap and he wrenched open the door, the courtesy of knocking the furthest thing from his mind.

The office was not quite as he'd thought it would be, it was not overly large or extravagant, in fact it was fairly sensible and on any other day comforting, but Yami focused on none of that, all his attention focusing on the room's only occupant. "Kaiba! What the hell did you do with them?"

The brunette CEO remained sitting behind his desk not even bothering to stop tying or even look up from his computer screen in acknowledgement of his mate's arrival. "What is it now Yami? I'm busy." Seto said, off handedly.

"You know damn well what Kaiba, my clothes! What did you do with my clothes? There is only one set left!"

The fingers dancing across the key board came to a halt and Seto finally gave Yami his full attention as he folded his arms and rested his weight against the desk in front of him. "I would have thought that would be obvious Yami. For supposedly being one of the smartest wolves in our pack I am finding you once again to be astoundingly inclined to forget. If you'll recall yesterday I had told you that you weren't to pack any of your clothing as I would be getting new apparel for you. As it turns out you either didn't hear me or didn't listen. Either way I took the liberty of ordering the maids to rectify the situation."

"So you threw all of it away? You unbelievably selfish ass, my father's wrist cuffs were in there!" Yami stubbornly held back tears that might have been from anger or loss. "They were one of the last things I had of his." He finished quietly.

For a flash of a second Seto looked remorseful, a look that Yami dismissed as a trick of a hopeful mind. "Yami, I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it!" He said, shouting once again. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I understand that misery loves company but I doubt you even knew just how miserable you were and are."

"Watch yourself Yami." Kaiba warned.

"No! You'll listen to what I have to say now!" At this point Yami could only see red and he walked menacingly towards Kaiba, the only thing that stopped him was the large desk between them, but he was glad that for once he was able to look down on the taller wolf as he remained sitting. "You can tell all of those people that you married me for the future of our pack but I don't believe for one second that you truly care enough about us enough to shackle yourself to me for its future, from what I've seen you've never thought of us as anything more than a burden. You probably just take pleasure in destroying other peoples live don't you? Well it appears you have succeeded because now I'm stuck as the breeding bitch for the most self centered, egotistical, black hearted-"

"That is enough!" Seto shouted standing abruptly from his chair which crashed hard against the wall behind it, at the same time his palms slammed on the desk as he leaned menacingly towards Yami. "Once again it seems your poor memory is making itself known," he growled "because you seem to be forgetting that you are indeed _my _submissive and that means you will do as I say. Now we will be going to get you new clothes as soon as I'm done here and I will not stand for one word of complaint from you, is that understood?"

"Oh I understand Kaiba, I understand completely what and who I am expected to be now but that doesn't mean that I will be it. The council may have forced me to bend to you Kaiba but don't for one second think that I will break."

And with that Yami swept out of the room barely even registering as he brushed past someone in the doorway.

Mokuba jolted in surprise as the hand that had been grinding sleep out of his eye was knocked away by someone bumping into him. The young Kaiba looked up just in time to see a positively pissed off Yami storming out of his brother's office.

"Was' goin on here?" He asked his brother while sleepily covering his mouth as he yawned. "Was that Yami? What's with all the shouting?"

For the first time since before Gozaburo had died Mokuba saw Seto run his hands roughly through his hair in a frustrated gesture before gathering himself enough to respond to him. "Why don't you take a seat Mokuba, there's something I need to tell you."

Starting to feel a little worried Mokuba hesitantly took the seat in front of his brother's desk, his feet barely brushing the ground as he sat on the edge of the oversized chair. "What's going on Seto?"

The older Kaiba hesitated for a moment as if not able to find the right words, yet another thing that Mokuba hadn't seen in a while. "Mokuba… Yami and I… we are mated."

Mokuba's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

With a small snort of amusement Kaiba replied, "I'm afraid not."

"But I thought… when did… I mean I've never- I never even knew you guys hung out."

"That is true Mokuba, we never did spend much time together outside of the pack responsibilities that we both had."

"So then why was it that you guys decided to bond Seto? I don't understand."

Seto shifted uncomfortably before he walked to the large ceiling to floor length window behind him and gazed down at the gardens and Mokuba could see from his tensed shoulders that something was defiantly wrong. "Actually Mokuba, Yami didn't decide anything. It was me who made the decision that it was in our pack's best interest for us to mate."

The younger Kaiba stared at his brothers back for a moment in disbelief. "So let me get this straight, what your telling me is that you_ forced_ Yami into a bond?" He waited, the silence giving him his answer. "That's low Seto, even for you."

He couldn't be sure since Seto's back was to him but by the slight jerk of his head it looked like his brother wince at those words.

"I did it for the pack." Seto said firmly. "We are getting weaker and if Yami and I mate than our children can guarantee future stability. There was no other way."

"I'm sorry Seto but anyone else might have believed you but I'm your brother. You can't fool me, I'm sure you can't fool Yami, and as much as you try you certainly can't fool yourself. So what's the real reason?"

Seto remained silent, his gaze maintained firmly on the gardens below. Sensing he wasn't about to get his answer Mokuba decided to move on. "Alright then if you won't tell me about that will you at least let me know what all that yelling was about? It was loud enough to wake me up two halls over."

"That was because of Yami coming in here accusing me of throwing all of his clothes away." Seto said darkly.

"Well… did you?"

"Did I what?" Seto asked, turning around to glare mildly at his brother.

"Did you have his cloths thrown out?"

"Of course I didn't, I only had them sent back to his old home, but he wouldn't even give me the chance to explain, he just automatically jumped to the worst conclusion. I was trying to help him. Now that we're married in the eyes of the wolves and will come out as partners in the eyes of the humans he will be under constant scrutiny for every little thing and Yami is not use to that. The press and upper-class would have enough ammunition as it is, he needs proper clothing if he will even have the briefest hope of fitting in."

"Well, how did you expect him to know that you were trying to help Seto?" Mokuba reasoned. "From what I can tell you've given him no reason to trust you so far, he's probably ready to expect the worst in everything you do. Plus taking his things away without telling him probably wasn't the best move."

Seto seemed to briefly consider his brothers words before he shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway I will not go and beg for his forgiveness. What's done is done and it needed to happen and I will be bringing him shopping today so he can have more appropriate attire for his position."

"Seto, maybe it would be best if I took Yami out instead. From what I've seen and heard in these passed five minutes alone both your tempers seem pretty out of control and you being together now will probably only be like adding fuel to the fire. Plus maybe I can talk to Yami you know, maybe get him to give you a chance?"

If it were anyone else Seto probably would have brushed off the offer, maybe even have felt slighted by it, but this was his brother, the voice of reason in his family, so after a brief consideration Seto agreed. "Alright Mokuba, I see your point. Maybe it is better if we have the chance to get ourselves together."

Mokuba nodded and hopped off the chair to go search for Yami.

"Oh but remember to have him back by six Mokuba, we have to go and speak with the Keeper today."

The youngest Kaiba threw his brother a nod over his shoulder as he made his way out of the door. Once he was far enough away Mokuba spoke quietly to himself. "I hope you know what you're doing Seto and if you do please don't let your pride mess it up."

In his office Seto turned back to his window and just as he expected Yami made his way into the garden. Lightly Seto rested his hand and then his forehead against the cool glass panel, never once taking his eyes off of the man below.

* * *

><p>Mokuba shifted awkwardly against the leather seat; once again he opened his mouth to say something but then thinking better of it closed it soon after.<p>

Sitting across from the youngest Kaiba was Yami who was currently staring out of the limo's window, gazing unseeingly out at the passing scenery.

They had both been stuck in this uncomfortable silence since he had found Yami wandering aimlessly through the gardens, obviously trying to regain a sense of calm through the earth around him.

He had seemed relieved to find that it would be Mokuba who escorted him to the shopping district that day instead of Seto, but he hadn't said so out loud.

"Seto's really not so bad you know." Mokuba said when the silence started to become unbearable to him.

For a few seconds it didn't seem that Yami heard him, but then he reluctantly turned away from the window, red eyes remaining glued on the outside world for as long as possible before they snapped to Mokuba and gave him an incredulous clearly saying without words what he thought about that.

"Well, I guess it might not seem that way right now but I promise he's really a great guy." Mokuba said.

When Yami just raised an eyebrow at him while maintaining his doubtful look Mokuba winced. "Ya, I guess it would be kinda hard for you to believe right now huh? How about let's change the subject for now. Ummm." He looked around, desperate to find something to else that could spark a conversation. "Well uh, so I guess you're my brother-in-law now, that's pretty cool right?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Mokuba felt he could have slapped himself. He had been trying to change the subject but instead brought the conversation right back to the point he was trying to get away from. Looking over to Yami to apologize Mokuba was surprised to see he was actually smiling.

"I guess you're right Mokuba," he finally spoke "you are my step-brother now aren't you? I guess there is a silver lining in everything."

Mokuba hesitated momentarily, not sure if Yami was being sarcastic. "You mean you're not mad at me?"

Yami's brows furrowed in confusion. "Of course not, why would I be?"

"Well, you know, after everything my brother did…" Mokuba shrugged.

"I have no reason to be mad at you Mokuba and I apologize if I made you feel that way." Yami said sincerely. "The fact is that you kind of remind me of Yugi with how loyal you are to your brother, and loyalty is a very admirable trait. But I'm sorry, I'm not sure how much you know but with all Seto has done to me I don't see myself ever able to forgive him."

"Will you at least talk to him Yami? Maybe you guys can work things out."

Yami sighed and looked out the window once again. "In most cases I would agree to give anyone the benefit of the doubt, but in this case… I don't know maybe my emotions are too high but I just don't think I have it in me to give your brother a chance. Again, I'm sorry Mokuba."

He would have push the subject further but the young Kaiba had a feeling that the more he tried to talk with Yami about the issue the more introverted he would become. At this point it seemed the only people that could fix this flawed mating were Seto and Yami themselves.

"So where exactly is it we're going?" Yami asked, successfully changing the subject.

Mokuba, grateful for the change, answered readily. "There's a few shops I had in mind, the main place though is a designer clothing store called Fayyum. It's has a majority of what we need to get and the lady that works there is really nice and easy to get along with."

"Fayyum? After the Egyptian oasis?" Yami asked, interest spiking.

"Ya, that's what I've been told." Mokuba relied with surprised at his knowledge. "You know a lot about Egypt Yami?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to travel all over the world but I planned on starting with Egypt. It always seemed to call to me." The youngest Kaiba watched as a spark of enthusiasm began to enter Yami's eyes and he smiled softly at the teen's obvious excitement. "The Fayyum Oasis itself is one of the more well know tourist locations but just because it's what some people would call I tourist trap doesn't make it any less fascinating."

"What's so great about it?" Mokuba encouraged.

Yami smiled, his eyes becoming unfocused as if he was looking at something no one else could see. "Well of course I've never been there but from what I heard it's not too far a distance from Cairo. I've also been told that when you're there, under the warm sun, when the wind blows around you, when you see the twisting Nile, that you would not question why the Egyptian believed that they were all the manifestation of Gods since is all almost too beautiful to be anything else other than the divine."

"Fayyum is also steeped in history." He continued. "There is evidence of everything from pre-historic settlements being there to a variety of Pharaonic, Greek Roman, Coptic, and Islamic monuments. It's also the location of the Hawara pyramid. I even meet an archeologist at the museum a year ago who told me if I take his class when I get into collage that he might even be able to get me inside the pyramid the next time they have an expedition."

Yami seemed about to say more but suddenly stopped and worriedly Mokuba watched the glint in his eye fade until gradually it disappeared all together. "Though, I guess now Seto would not want me to go." Yami said turning his focus on his hands that lay in his lap before looking back to Mokuba with a failed attempt at a smile. "That's ok though; the museum here has a very large Egyptian section, so pretty much all that I can see overseas I can see here in Domino or in books."

"You don't have to worry Yami," Mokuba encourage, wishing to get the nearly broken looking expression from his eyes "I'm telling you, Seto's really not like that. If you ask him I'm sure he'll do what he can to let you go."

For a moment Mokuba didn't think Yami would answer him but after a few seconds he spoke. "I'm sorry but I-I don't have the same confidence in him that you do. I just… I just don't trust him, I can't."

"If some of this in about your things, he didn't throw them away Yami."

Slowly Yami looked up, shock and confusion evident on his face. "What did he do with them then?" He asked hesitantly.

"He had it all sent back to your grandfathers."

Silence fell again as Yami thought about that revelation but in the end he didn't know how he should feel about it. He was still mad that Seto had had people go through his things and send it away without at least telling him but at least he hadn't taken the more careless route of having his things thrown in the trash. Yami even found himself feeling somewhat guilty that he had jumped to conclusions.

So yes, he assured himself, he was still mad, but at the same time he felt a sense of relief that he could reclaim his things, if not now than sometime in the future. "Would you mind than if we stop by on the way back so I can pick up my things?" He asked hopefully.

Mokuba fidgeted, berating himself for not having seen that question coming. "I'm sorry Yami, but Seto had his reasons for doing what he's doing and I won't go behind his back like that. Again I'm really sorry."

To the young Kaiba's surprise he heard a small chuckle and he looked up to see Yami giving him a one sided smile "That's ok," Yami said "I really didn't expect you to give in anyway. You really are so much like Yugi."

Taking those words as the complement they were meant to be Mokuba smiled back in relief just as the vehicle finally began rolling to a stop. "We're here!" He yelled over his shoulder as he opened the door before the chauffer had a chance to and jumped out the vehicle. "Come on! You'll love it here I promise."

Shaking his head in amusement at the kids' enthusiasm Yami slid out onto the side walk to notice that they were now in one of the highest class shopping centers in Domino.

Unlike all of the places he normally visited in the city everything here seemed eerily pristine, from the sparse smattering of shoppers, to the elegant buildings, even the few trees that lined the street were tamed and primed, they were like the small prissy dogs that he saw being lead around, denied the freedom that would cause them to truly flourish, and Yami shuddered wondering if he was meant to become like them.

Turning from his dark thoughts and back to the building in front of him he noted an elegant looking shop, thankfully not at all gaudy and showy like the majority of the other stores on the block. On the tinted window written in elegant lettering were the words 'Fayyum: Designer and Custom Clothing and Apparel.'

Following younger man into the seemingly vacant shop the first thing that Yami noticed was the distinct lack of smell of werewolf in the air. Whoever ran this shop wasn't a pack mate, not that it mattered much, it just meant any conversation they had would have to be censored.

He then looked around at the wide array of clothing hanging on racks and against the walls but he didn't get to observe much before a young women poked her head out from behind a changing divider at the back of the store.

"Oh it's just you Mokuba." The girl said with exaggerated relief when she spotted the two men. Then after a quick narrow eyed scan of the shop she bounded towards them. "I thought you were Mrs. Yamato coming back to tell me her dress didn't do the dishes or massage her while she wore it. I swear that woman thinks I'm a magician or something."

The young woman rolled in exacerbation her eyes but never lost her smile. From the looks of her she appeared to be in her mid twenties, she had a giant mass of brown hair that hung in wave around a cheerful round face that seemed to have seen a lot of sun. But what made Yami instantly like her was the mischievous spark she had in her eye.

"Rough day Mana?" Mokuba asked.

"It's been just awful, but don't you get me started, 'cause you know if I do I'll never stop." She then looked towards Yami and her smile brightened. "And who's this with you?"

"Oh this is Yami, we came here because he needs an entire new wardrobe with the works and since you are one of the best tailors in town I figured we'd start here."

"Really an entire wardrobe?" Mana asked, her eyes going large before she let out a squeal. "Oh this is going to be great!" She than stuck out her hand towards Yami. "The names Mana, and it's a pleasure to meet you Yami!"

Shaking her hand Yami smiled in return. "It's a pleasure meeting you as well though I'm afraid I can't match your enthusiasm regarding my new attire."

"Oh don't you worry I have never had a dissatisfied customer… well that is except for the customers that are never satisfied," she said after a brief consideration "which in reality is a good chunk of them. Hum, let's just say seventy percent of the time I don't have a dissatisfied customer which is a good track record around here. Anyway that's not important right now; instead let's just get right to it." She said leading them further into the shop.

"Since I'm assuming you'll need some things as soon as possible why don't we find some clothes off the rack, after that we'll tailor what needs to be tailored. Then once that is done we can look at some designs for suits and I can have some custom made for you. I'm assuming you'll need a suit?" Mana asked Yami but it was Mokuba who answered in the affirmative.

"Great!" She said pulling a few things off the rack "And just out of curiosity, since it's not too often that I get someone in need of everything from underwear to suits, what's your story?" Then as if realizing she made a mistake she gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry," She said sounding panicked. "Is that too personal? My grandmother always said I was too curious for my own good. You don't have to tell me anything"

"It's fine." Mokuba once again answered for Yami. "It'll all get out sooner or later so why not sooner. The truth is my brother and Yami are now in a relationship. It was kind of an unexpected thing and unfortunately we don't have time to ease Yami into this since he has never been involved with this uptown crowd. And of course Seto doesn't want Yami to have to face the upper-class in his old clothes. You know how judgmental those guys tend to be."

With a complete sense of surprise Yami's head whipped towards Mokuba while he tryed very hard to keep his jaw from dropping open.

"What's the matter Yami?" Mokuba asked.

"It's just- I didn't- I didn't really expect to have to tell anyone about our relationship. Won't it hurt his company?"

"Why would you think that Yami?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, because, well- you know-"

"Because you're both guys?" Mana supplied helpfully as she held up a shirt to Yami's torso.

Feelingly slightly embarrassed Yami nodded which caused the shop owner to chuckle. "You really are out of the social circles around here aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, brows furrowing. "It makes sense. Kaiba is the President and CEO of one of the largest toy distributors in Japan. I was assuming mothers would not look too kindly on toys that come from a company in which the head of that company is gay? I mean I do like to think Japan is moving in the right direction on a lot of things but I don't think male to male relationships are quite as accepted as they should be."

"Well that's kind of hard to explain the specifics of." The youngest Kaiba said as he took a load of clothes from Mana's arms. "To start I'd like to point out what you said is only partly true. My brother may mainly be the president of a toy company but he also has his hand in a large number of other things not the least of which includes politics, real-estate, and even a few military projects. As it stands right now Seto is among the top most influential people in Japan, though it's more behind the scenes than anything else. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that if it were almost any other person in the same situation as my brother than you would probably be right and this getting out would be a major concern, but this is my brother were talking about. Seto is too much of an influence on other companies to try and bring down"

The three began making their way to the back of the store and set down there burdens as Mana motioned for Yami to get on the stool so she could take some measurements, and Mokuba carried on, pride evident in his voice.

"Let's say for example that a newspaper or a company takes this opportunity to try and pull the rug out from under Kaiba Corp by broadcasting that he's now in a gay relationship. Well like I said, Seto has a lot of involvement in a great deal of other large organizations, one's that need Kaiba Corp to remain in good standing in order to do so as well. So as it stands now the people that need our company to remain up and running greatly outnumber and out power the ones that want to see us fall. And any business man who has the slightest bit of business sense will realize that."

"That means what's likely going to happen is the press will write this as a forbidden love story that couldn't be stopped and how brave my brother is for coming out in a world that might just turn their back on him and all he's worked for, and the public loves happy endings more than they love to hate. So after all that other corporations will come out and make a few good will gestures to Kaiba Corp to show that we still have their support. There might even be a few men and women that have been stuck in the closet, so to speak, that will now use the positive attention to come out themselves. Actually there even be a few that aren't gay that come out."

"You mean people will actually lie about something like that just to get attention?" Yami asked with mild disgust. "That seems fairly desperate."

Mana laughed as she measured his waist. "You better stop saying things like that or every in Japan is going to know just how new to this kind of world you are. Though I guess it's true for any social class that people will often follow the trends in order to try and get attention, but people here can do that in a much grander way. Like say coming out to in a major press conference."

"But don't worry it's not like this will be a bad thing." Mana said as she floated across the room to shuffle through an array of fabrics. "You two will have almost single handedly turned an entire countries perspective of homosexual relationships on its ear, that's not of course to say everything will be all sunshine and roses from now on. There will be people that will judge you, likely for the rest of your life, but those people will be much fewer and farther in-between. And maybe by the time my children have children homosexuality will be completely accepted. A girl can dream, right?" She finished with a radiant smile.

Yami forced a smile in return. He truly was happy that he may have been involved in making people with different lifestyle choices feel more accepted, but he still couldn't help feel that he wished he could have done so another way, any other way really. And the fact that it seemed Kaiba Corp would be profiting from their relationship left a bad taste in his mouth.

He was dragged out of his musings when a bundle of clothing was thrust into his arms. "Go try these on over there." Mana said pointing to where the changing rooms were on his right. "And hurry up, I have a feeling we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>It turned out that Mana had been correct. They had spent the rest of the day at her store since it seemed that she couldn't get Yami's style just right. She had decided that the first set had been to formal for his wild tri-colored hair, the next to flashy, the one after to plain.<p>

The truth was though that all of the sets would have looked fine on him and the clothing designer might have encouraged him to get them but every time he had come out of the changing room she had seen the flatness in his eyes of someone forced to change who they were and she refused to let him leave her shop with something he had to just put up with.

Yami himself would have been nearly board to tears at the three hour mark but for the fact he had asked Mana how the shop got its name and found out that in fact her grandmother had lived in a nearby city in Egypt which Mana herself had visited from time to time.

This led to Yami asking question after question all of which the young shop owner was more than happy, if not equally enthused, to answer. Mokuba even got involved after a short time and for a while Yami forgot all of his troubles and simply enjoyed the moment with his new friend and brother.

"That's it! That's the perfect style for you Yami." Mana exclaimed at the fifth hour. "And it's not a moment too soon; we were approaching our deadline there."

Yami looked down and couldn't stop a smile from forcing its way to his lips before it dropped and he looked over towards Mokuba. "Mokuba?" He enquired.

Instinctively knowing what had dampened Yami's mood the boy was quick to reassure him. "It looks great Yami, and don't worry about Seto, the only guidelines he gave me where to get you some new clothes, which these are, so I'm not going to stop you. Though I got to say he won't be too happy about it."

Reassured Yami flashed a wide grin. "That's what makes them so great."

"Outstanding!" Mana said. "So now that I know the style that we're looking for this will all go much quicker and it looks like I can actually have you boys out of here on time. Let's just get a few more outfits to tide you over until I'm done tailoring the others." Mana said walking back to the front of the shop.

Mokuba nearly felt bad for Kaiba at the mischievous look that crossed Yami's face as he looked in the mirror but those feeling were abruptly pushed to the side when he thought of how Yami really needed any rebellious moment he could get, and Mokuba believed he would be quite content with sitting back and watching the show. In fact he was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>The two men whose lives had been forever intertwined made their way up the steps to the locked doors of the museum, one of them maintaining a fierce scowl the other a self satisfied smirk.<p>

Seto pressed the buzzed located to the right of the twin doors and waited impatiently for the packs Keeper to let them in.

"Don't be mad at Mokuba Seto." Yami said continuing the same argument they had been having since he had seen him in the Kaiba mansion after their trip to Fayyum. "This was all I felt comfortable in and getting anything else would have been a mistake."

Giving him a sidelong glance Seto let out a growl. "Yami I sent you out to get something that you can actually wear to make life easier with all of the attention you'll be getting. I didn't send you out to get a duplicate wardrobe to what you already had."

Yami looked down to what he currently wore. A majority of the clothing was blue and black, his black under shirt showed through the hanging gap and silver buckles of his dark navy jacket which went down to end midway over the seat of his pants that were of the same blue color. Soft leather wrist cuffs could occasionally be seen when he moved his arm while a leather collar of the same soft texture as the cuffs was buckled around his neck. Finishing off the gothic appearance was three belts that hung lazily around his waist and a seemingly heavy but a surprisingly light pair of black combat boots adorned his feet.

"It may look the same Kaiba, but this particular outfit cost seventy thousand yen more than my old one which is what's important in this world isn't it Kaiba?" Yami asked sarcastically. "Plus no matter what I do the media will constantly be criticizing me. I'm not going to change who I am for people I don't even know, that would do more damage than not."

Kaiba opened his mouth, likely to a negative opinion, but before he could they heard the click of the museum doors lock being undone and the door swung open to reveal the graceful raven haired beauty of the packs Keeper of Memories, Isis Ishtar.

Keepers were a rare breed of werewolf, each pack never having more than one Keeper of Memories at a time.

The job of the Keeper is as their name says; they maintain the history of the clan and of those before it. It is even said that the Keepers could commune with the very entities that gave the werewolves their power but when asked about it a clear answer was never give. Isis herself would ever answer such questions with the same phrase. "Communication, such a simple thing, now understanding, what a wonderful concept."

She had become a full fledged keeper not long ago when her mentor had passed on to the afterlife so now she maintained the most unique position a pack member could have. She was above everyone yet held power over no one. She held so many answers but could not force others to listen. She was simply a guiding beacon in a storm, the whispering winds leading your path, she was fate personified.

"Please forgive me for leaving you waiting so long Alphas." Isis said in a regal voice. "I was merely locking up the last few exhibits for the day."

"It is no problem Keeper," Yami said though it was clear Seto thought it was so, "we understand you have a busy schedule, I apologize for intruding."

"You are not intruding at all Submissive Alpha." She said using Yami's new title for the first time. "I've been anticipating your arrival for some time after all."

Yami shuddered slightly, her words causing chills to caress his spin. What did she mean by some time? Longer than a day? Or was he just being paranoid?

"Now if you'll just follow me I will be happy to answer all the questions I can for you."

The three wolves walked through the deserted museum in complete silence, the only sound they emitted was the sound of footsteps that echoed in some of the larger room of the massive building until finally all sound ceased when they entered the exhibit for Native American history.

Isis had come to a halt in front of a mural about the size of a large blanket, as she looked at it she spoke to them, her voice becoming steadily more distant and dreamy. "Seto Kaiba and Yami Kaiba, Dominant Alpha and Submissive Alpha of the High Northern Wolf Pack, you have been sent here by the Elders for information on instinct, on nature itself. You have been sent here so that I might shed light on your future. Is that correct?" She asked as she turned to look at them, her eyes taking on a glassy appearance.

"That is correct." Yami replied simply.

"I see, but may I ask, how do you expect to prepare for the future when you do not understand the significance of the past?"

Yami opened his mouth to say that he knew the past, he had lived it after all, and he would never forget his past as it was what made him the man he was. But before he could say so Isis over road him.

"No, I am not speaking of your own history, well maybe in a way I am. For what I am speaking of is the legend of the first werewolves, or more importantly in your case, the legend of how the first male became pregnant."

In truth Yami never had heard stories of how the werewolves came to be. From what he understood that was a mystery in and of itself, but at the same time he had never really put much efforts into discovering finding out. "No Keeper, I didn't even know the truth of our origins was known."

He glanced over to Kaiba waiting for him to answer as well but it soon became clear from the blank yet somehow dark look on his face that any answer from him he would keep to himself.

"In a way that is correct Yami," Isis said "the complete truth of how we came to be may never truly be know, but there are legends, or folk lore, as some call them, but just because they are called such doesn't mean they are not true or at the very least based off a grain of truth. And while there are several different stories from several different cultures regarding this, in the case of you two men I felt that the Native American tale would be best suited for your situation."

Once again Isis turned to observe the mural hanging on the wall and for the first time Yami actually looked at it, really looked at it. The drawings had long ago been faded with time, colors ran and scorch marks tinged the edges, but the images were clear if one took the time to observe.

In the mural the sun and the moon shared the sky but occupied opposite ends. Two wolves sat under the moon at the top of a mountain looking down at a small tribe that rest under the sun. Only two human figures stood amongst the array of adobe houses and they seemed to be reaching up, though if it was towards the wolves or the heaven that remained unclear.

"I guess the best place to start is at the begging." The Keeper said, her voice sounding far off as Yami felt himself become entranced by the image in front of him, and as she spoke her voice faded into the background as the images themselves seemed to move and become almost life like.

* * *

><p>Many years ago, when Mother Earth was still young, when Father Sea would still rise up to dance with the young Lunar Goddess, when the Sun looked on in pride of newest his creation of man, and the Moon looked on in love of her creation of wolves. There lived two wolves that the Moon loved above all others, one female the other male.<p>

They were beauty incarnate, a perfect work of art in mind, body, and soul. The male was larger than any other born before him. He was as deeply brown and beautiful as the forest itself and his piercing eyes that mimicked the night sky could keep frighten off his strongest foes at a single glance.

The female wolf, while smaller than the male, was just as intimidating and just as serenely beautiful. She had fur as white as the freshest snow and grace that put the falling flakes to shame. Her ice blue eye mesmerized all who saw them, even the gods themselves.

Both wolves were just as fierce as they were loving, as deadly as they were beautiful, and as strong as they were wise.

They were two of the most powerful Alphas the world had ever seen and many had thought they would join together in bonding, but they never did for their hearts had always belonged elsewhere though at the time they didn't know it.

That was at least until of fateful day, when they had only just entered adult hood, the two alpha's packs came under attack by a tribe of humans. In order to save their packs the two favored children of the Lunar Goddess lead the humans away from their lands on a wild goose chase nearly loosing them with their speed and cunning. But just as the two wolves seemed to have succeeded an arrow came flying through the forest and caught the forest colored wolf mid leap, through his heart.

So there he lay, the favorite child of the Dark Observer, bleeding out slowly from a wound that would have instantly killed any other being as the female stood over him, a ghostly guardian who tore down any hunter that dared to come near her companion, but through her panicked mind she realized that in the end she could not save him.

And so it was when the Great Wolf was about to take his last breath and the humans had all but given up trying to claim their hides, that a single young man, the future chief of a not so distant clan, stepped forward accompanied only by his long time body guard and friend.

Without a single sign of fear in the boys eyes he walked forward, not flauntingly like those who had first approached or cautiously like those who had last. He walked towards the fallen warrior as an equal.

Immediately the Great White Wolf standing watch jumped at the boys' guard, preparing to bring down who she perceived to be the biggest threat before she went for the smaller one. She was surprised though when the human male made no more to escape the jaws that were already doused the deepest crimson red and instead let her teeth sink deeply into his forearm.

In shock she looked up to be caught in granite colored eyes as the man before her kneeled on the forest floor, a clear disadvantage for the human and now that she actually concentrated she could smell that these men were of a different tribe than the brutes that had shot whom she considered kin.

Confused now the white wolf released the freshly bleeding arm and when the human made a gesture to look behind her she looked and saw to her horror that the son of the Solar God was nearly to her fallen friend, but before she could jump to his aid the larger human put a hand on her shoulder and when she looked back he nodded towards the two again, clear indication to actually look.

The fallen Great Wolf was looking up at the approaching warrior with a strange mixture of resignation, pride, and oddly enough relief. He knew that if he was to be taken from the mortal world it had to be either at the hand of Father Time or the boy in front of him for he recognized a kindred spirit in the boy and he briefly knew regret at the thought that he wouldn't be able to see the man he turned out to be.

Slowly as if not to startle him the boy knelt not half a meter away from the injured wolf. He looked almost sadly at the crimson that stained the forest brown coat before a small smile graced his lips.

The Great Wolf closed his eyes then, he knew that if he had to die he'd want the last image he saw to be of that smile of a boy on the verge of manhood. Soft words caressed his ear as the boy spoke in a language he now wished desperately he understood and he decide that the first thing he would do when he got into the afterlife would be to find out what those words meant.

As he sensed a hand descend towards him he didn't even wince and though he expected the pain of a dagger in his side all he felt was a hand rest at the spot where the shaft of the arrow meet his chest.

Behind closed eyes the Great Wolfs' black world turned brown and when he tentatively opened his lids he saw the boys other hand, the one that wasn't on his wound, was resting on a strange gold object that hung around his neck, something that was now glowing brightly as was the hand against his chest.

A warming sensation spread through his body and soon the pain began to fade and t wolf he heard the soft clatter of wood falling to the dirt and in amazement the wolf recognized that there was no longer an arrow in his chest. Even the agonizing pain that was once there was now nothing but a dull ache, however his exhaustion he had felt before remained though he fought against it desperately wanting to stare into the humans serene violet eyes for as long as possible.

Once the glow faded completely the boy ran his hands across a furred cheek, a gesture that if anyone else had done the Great Wolf would have snapped at the offending appendage. But with this boy, he wished to never lose contact with him again and as his hand drew back he weekly lifted his head, unwilling to lose the comforting warmth.

One last time the boy spoke in the language of his species and the Great Wolf mourned that he could not understand. Then slowly the human rose, turning from him and began walking back to his village, his guard and companion rose from his own kneeling position to do the same and the white wolf let out a whine, surprised to know she did not want the man to leave. And though she wanted to she could not follow since not only couldn't she leave her weakened friend but she also knew that a child of the moon did not belong with a child of the sun.

So the two wolves could only watch as the humans walked away, leaving the two favored children of the Lunar Goddess, Set and Kisara, missing a piece of themselves, a piece they hadn't known till that point was gone.

* * *

><p>For sometime afterward the wolves tried to go on with their lives but never once could they feel the same happiness that they had before. And so time after time they were drawn to a cliff overlooking the human village where they had found the object of their obsessions to be living. And they would watch as the seasons changed around them, as the young boy turned into a great man and his companion into a person that commanded respect even when he did not ask it.<p>

As the years passed the wolf packs began drifting away from their Alphas not feeling the same commitment from them they use to receive, their leaders were now obsessed with two sons of the Solar God and so the packs moved on, yet the former pack leaders couldn't bring themselves to care.

Over the years they learned many things watching the humans below, they even began to understand some of their language, though Set never did learn what it was the boy had said to him so many moons before, but they did learn their love's names. Atem and his guard Mahad.

For years the two wolves remained on the mountain top and soon they stopped hunting, they stopped eating, they stopped all movement except to turn their heads when the obsession of their soul was within eye sight. The only thing that prevented them from leaving the mortal world was the will of the Lunar Goddess, for she would not let those children that she loved above all other parish.

It was five years later to the day of the first fateful meeting, when their mother goddess was basking in the attention of her estranged lover, the Solar God, when she danced with the Sea God, and shone down brightly on Mother Earth that the wolves could no longer take their separation from their most beloved ones and they howled to their mother begging for death so that their misery might end.

The Lunar Goddess heard the pleas of her two favored mortals and at first she denied them, unwilling for them to go. But as their anguished cries continued she began to weep with them, for she too knew what it was like to be separated from her love, as she the Solar God had long since been torn apart by the shadows of darkness and though she adored Father Sea as well she would never truly look at him the same way as her fellow Overseer.

And so, for many months the moon goddess mourned her favored's loss. She wished she could help her children, but as one of the two Overseer Gods she did not have the power necessary, the only one that could do so was a Sustainer God such as Mother Earth or Father Sea. So for all those months she refused to turn towards her beloved sun and let her beauty shine even once, so great was her misery.

Everyone from mortal to god alike mourned the loss of the Lunar Goddesses unearthly beauty but none more than Father Sea. So knowing full well the wrath that would come down upon him from the Solar God and Mother Earth he made the Lunar Goddess a proposal. He would help her favorites with their heart's deepest desire while all he asked in return was for the goddess to shine for him, reflect upon his surface so that he might see her at all but her darkest nights.

That night the pure joy of the Lunar Goddess caused her to shine brighter than ever before and the mortals rejoiced. All except for two lone wolves sitting on a hill top slowly wasting away.

As the midnight hour came a silver ethereal wolf made her way through the forest. For each step the wolf took not a sound was made and not a single blade of grass was bent. The silver wolf soon came to stand between the two wolves lying on the cliffs edge and though she was right next to them they were focused so fully on the small village that they didn't even know she was there until one at a time she nudged them with a cold nose.

Slowly they stood to their feet, energized by the wolfs touch and immediately recognizing their goddess they howled with both joy and pain thinking that it was finally over, that they would not have to live any longer without their loves yet mournful at the same time that they never got a chance to truly be with them.

But instead of escorting them to the afterlife the silent wolf turned and trotted away. And the wolves, as if entranced, left their spot on the cliff for the first time in three years.

They followed their silent guardian to a small flowing creek in the heart of the forest. The light coming from the goddess glinting off the black ice-like surface and the water steadily shone brighter as she stepped to the banks edge.

As soon as the silver wolf took her first step into the water the gentle current stopped flowing all together and instead gently wafted around her feet, as if eager to feel her presence.

Without hesitation her children joined her and as they came to face her in the center of the stream they and the water began to glow as if they were living in the moons light. The water swirled around them, rising steadily until in ran over their heads, but as if they were held in place they weren't swept away by the current, and slowly they began to change.

In a matter of seconds bones had shifted and contorted, fur receded and teeth shortened and all they while they listened to melodic humming as their mother whispered reassurances to them, and soon all went black.

When the wolves awoke groggy and confused they immediately panicked at the sight of the human sitting next them but when they tried to stand in fight or flight mode they found their limbs to be awkward and uncooperative.

Looking down at himself Set let out a panicked cry that was supposed to be a yelp when he found human limbs where his own should be and after a alarmed inspections he and the human next to him crawled to the edge to the river to stare straight into the reflection of very human faces.

The male human found himself to have not the elongated wolf face he was use to, but a very human flat face, complete with a short nose and flat mouth and the only fur he could see was a bit above his eyes and on top of his head. He could also just see the beginnings of long tanned limbs, that weren't supposed to be his yet somehow moved when he commanded. The midnight blue eyes though he easily recognized as his own.

The female beside him was beauty incarnate. She had long white flowing hair that slightly obscured her wise baby blue eyes. A delicate looking hand attached to a slender limb reached out, trembling, to gentle touch the reflected image in front of her that mirrored her movements. The water rippled out from the center of her touch, briefly obscuring the faces of the two humans and the image of the moon shining above them. But when the waters settled all that was there before remained.

Looking disbelievingly at his own reflection Set raised a hand slowly and ran foreign human fingers down his own human face as an uncontrollable joy finally began overtaking the shock.

Looking to his friend unfamiliar muscles instinctively pulled their mouths into grins, for the first times they laughed and it was with an almost disbelieving sense of joy, they inspected each other, exploring human bodies in a way they had not been able to do before, but that didn't last for long. They had waited five years; they would not wait another second.

They tried standing unsteadily on two legs like the humans did and they attempted their first steps, but the unfamiliar stance had them falling over as quickly as they could make it up. Thankfully though they still had their natural grace and within the hour they had learned to move well enough that they were running through the forest.

Their human nose they found were so useless it might as well not exist, but they didn't need it to find their other halves. Every fiber of their being was telling them exactly where their loves were, and they wasted no time in getting there.

The human tribe did not know what to think as two beautiful but wild looking naked people burst out of the forest, running as if not in full control of their limbs. But after a brief moment of shock the chief guardsmen called the warriors to arms. Though these newcomers seemed to be unarmed they weren't going to take any chances.

Never one to leave the people to do the fighting by themselves, Atem, the newly appointed Tribal Chief answered the call followed closely by his personal guard Mahad.

As the two somewhat wild people approached instinct made Atem call out for the other members to lower their spears and bows. The warriors did as they were told, trusting their director completely. They tensed though as the white haired young maiden threw herself at the tall personal guard sobbing uncontrollably while the man instinctively hugged her closer, trying frantically to console her.

Unlike his companion though Set did not throw himself at his mate, he had run up to him, but a meter away he had stopped. He stared down at the slight man who was so different yet so similar to the boy he had been all those years before. His eyes were still as beautiful as he remembered, not just because of their amethyst color, but also because of the determination and strength he could see there.

Set could not believe that after all these years he was standing within touching distance of the man that had consumed every waking though and his every dream. His vision soon became blurred and he clumsily wiped his eyes to remove the offensive water that was clouding his vision

The young chief looked in confusion at the stunning man before him, not understanding the awe that he clearly held for him. It wasn't until the naked man rubbed his eye that Atem noticed the color of the orbs, the same unmistakable dark blue of the wolf he had saved so many moons ago that he had never been able to forget.

Slowly the tribes chief reached out towards the naked man's heart and as his hand rested against the firm skin he felt the rough outline of a scar.

Gasping in shock he looked up with wide violet eyes only to be pulled forward, lips crushing together with the man before him as they melded together, the former wolf pushing the gold object around Atem's neck to the side so that every part of their bodies could touch.

Without prompting Atem opened his mouth so that their tongs could mesh and intertwine as they desperately tasted as much of the other as they could. Two sets of hands roamed freely explored over the others bodies as if they were long lost lovers, and in a way they were.

Finally when the need for air was prevalent they separated just enough to breathe, foreheads resting against each other, hands still roaming and mapping out the others body, breath mingling, and far above them a goddess smiled.

* * *

><p>"This is completely asinine."<p>

Yami jerked back to himself, feeling as if he was awakening from a dream by the sound of Seto's voice.

"We came here for information, not for you to tell us a children's bedtime story."

Isis looked at him darkly. "Kaiba whether this is a children's story or a historic event a lesson could still be learned from either." She scolded.

Kaiba growled, anger radiating from him. "Nothing can be learned from fantasy, we live in the here and now. Even if all this was even slightly true it won't help us, just give us the information we came for."

Almost flinching when he felt something touch his arm Seto looked down in shock to see it was Yami touching him, for the first time in a long time, without hostility.

"Seto, let's just listen to what she has to say. What could it hurt?"

For a second Seto didn't say anything, just stared wide eyed at the point where Yami's hand still rested on his arm before he controlled himself enough to give a mumble "waste of time" but remained where he was.

Yami gave him a weak smile before he turned back to Isis and though he wouldn't admit it he wanted the story to stop as well, but not because he thought it was a waste of time, it was because as the tale unfolded it was all becoming to eerie. As if he was in a waking dream.

* * *

><p>AN: …I don't like it. It just didn't come out how I wanted it to. Oh well, review please. let me know.

Yes I know it's an odd place to end it but it was 21 page, longer than any before it and if I were to finish that would have added about five morepages plus I was getting lost in my own story. Like I said this chapter was frustrating to say the least.

As always please let me know if anything confused you, was difficult to understand, or if you saw any big errors. I tend to get lost in my own mind.

Oh and for those of you who don't know no one here is OC

Mana= Past Dark Magician Girl

Kisara=Blue Eyes White Dragon

Mahad=Dark Magician

Oh and 70,000 yen= about $900… I think


End file.
